Every New Beginning...
by Misty Rose
Summary: All new adventures await the ronins....
1. Prologue Part 1: Long Before Time

Every New Beginning Starts With Some Other Beginning's End   
Prologue Part 1: Long Before Time   
~980 AD   
The man left his home, his family. Everything he owned. All he carried with him was a single piece of parchment bearing a poem. Alas! He was a good, powerful man in his village. He craved more than what he had though, and that was the beginning of his downfall.   
"Mother? When will father be back?" The little boy asked. His mother came over to him and caressed his unruly lock of wheat-gold hair.   
"I don't know Arago. I don't know…" The two stared into the edge of the village, trying to picture him, coming back from his journey. He received a map in a form of a legend, supposedly to lead him to a great power when his father had died. It was passed on, from generation to generation, since, well, who knows when. *I tried to stop him. There, there's something… something, I can't quite make out of all of this. All I know is that nothing good will become of this.* She led the small boy back into the village square.   
No one could see through the dark passageways. It was the same walkway that many others before him traveled through; only to meet their end. "I miss my family. I know they are the same. Maybe this is not such a good idea. But I have started it already, and I will not quit, until I get it!" His lantern flickered, almost blacking out entirely. The rocky walls around him seem to cave in and bats fluttered endlessly around him.   
A bony hand (at least it felt like one!) grabbed at his ankle, and he jumped back in surprise. He turned to see a skeleton, all the flesh rotted off already, eyeing him, as if to say go back if you don't want to end up like me. The air began to get more dank and musty. The light appeared to be sucked in the space in front of him. It started to get darker, more foreboding. "I must be close to it. I can feel its power surging through me."   
Ahead of him, an eerie light glowed. He froze, staring behind the light and into a tomb-like structure containing what he sought after. "What?!? Is that all?! A measly armor! It is not even worthy of my wearing!" He looked at the white armor, radiating a faint ruby. It seemed to be calling to him, telling him to put it on. The man placed his hand on the breastplate and shuddered. It contained power. More power than he would ever have in his life… unless…   
He took the armor in his arms and gave in.   
{… "Father? Father?… Father!" The boy ran to his dad who gathered him in his arms. "Father! I missed you so much!" His face was gleaming. Suddenly, the sky darkened, and storm clouds passed overhead. "What's happening?" the boy's father let him fall to the ground as an armor formed around him. "Nooooo!" his father said, but the armor already took over him. "Father?" "Stay away from me!" a pained look passed his face before the visor closed around his face….}   
"Huh!" Arago hugged himself and rocked back and forth. He was only five and a half, turning six when the moon is whole again. His dream really worried him, and his young face was twisted in anguish at what he just saw (dreamed) before. "No.. my father would never do that!" he laid back on his bed and looked across the room to see his mom, sleeping on the small bench. She was by the window, ever waiting for the return of her husband. *She's safe! I knew my father would never do that! The shaman was wrong! Dreams don't come true!* His head fell back unto the mat of straw as he returned to a fitful sleep.   
"What is it? Why is everyone outside?" The boy woke up at all of the shouting and screaming beyond the village.   
"Talpa is back!" His mother said excitedly.   
"What? Father!" he hurried out the door. The first thing he sees is the glare of the white armor. "No!" he whispered under his breath.   
"What are you waiting for?!? Let's go and meet him!" his mother ran ahead of him, her arms wide open.   
"No! Mother! Wait! We're not suppo-" His father lifted one of the long swords, and prepared to strike down his wife. "Father!"   
The sword came down and his mother fell back on the ground, her face showed shock and tears started to flow. Soon her blue-gray eyes shut, forever. *My dream!* Arago could not believe it, the villagers did too. The boy did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran and he did not stop until the familiar scent of his hideaway welcomed him. He often visited this place to play his instrument, a small bugle, the one that his father bought him from one of his travels, and also to think. His mother often said that he will be a shaman when he grows up. *I don't want to be! This isn't fair! Why did I have to dream that! It's my fault! It's all my fault! If I didn't have the dream, then mother will still be alive!* and so he cried, now without a mother to comfort him.   
*No! Stop it! Stop it this instance!* But the armor would not stop. It kept killing and slaughtering everyone in its path. And seemed to be growing stronger with each bloodthirsty kill. *NO! Kaora! Why did you make me do that! I love her!* *No! Your heart has no more room for love! When you donned this armor, all of your hatred and greed took over. And so, you were the one who killed your wife!*   
Arago finally came out of his hiding. The sky was still darkened, but somehow, he felt at peace with the world. *You must stay away from your father* something inside him said. He stepped out into the open, and saw a door appear out of nowhere. It called out to him, leading his feet. *Find help there!* the voice in his head spoke to him again. He still made his way to the door, which was very tall, seeming to touch the endless sky and very wide (from a kid's point of view). It had strange markings on it, but the child paid no heed, after all, it just looked like some designs on a door. He took a step in the door, and fell through. 

~TBC 

*So? How do you guys like it so far? I kinda typed up the story before the prologue (cuz i'm messed up), but don't worry... when you find this site, it's probably all finished. This is a really retarded and sucky story with no overall plot and it's probably the worse you've read. Anyway, any *ANY!* input is accepted... that means EMAIL me! Okay ^_^ Now that i got that out... Well, there's more where these come from, stay tuned for more words that form sentences that form paragraphs that form pages that supposedly tell a story (i don't know if mine does).   
~Misty 


	2. Prologue Part 2: The First Blow

Prologue Part 2: The First Blow 

He landed in a cart full of hay in a middle of a village, none like he ever saw before. The people were walking around, looking very busy. They were cloth in brown and white, except someone resembling the shaman of his village. A huge white tiger stood beside him. He wore a saucer shaped hat on his head, a dark blue kimono with a brown belt around his waist which carried a small pouch. A staff, the color of the sun gleamed in his right hand. The wind picked up, and the man's milky hair flew in the wind. He seemed to be looking straight at Arago, even though he was deep in a pile of hay. He took a few steps towards him, and the villagers stopped their chores to watch. *That must be someone important! That's the way people act towards my father.* then he scowled, thinking of his father.   
The cloaked figure still came towards him. "Arago! Come out of that cart." He said softly. The boy obeyed, and stepped in front of the man.   
"M-my village needs help! Th-th… there was an armor… a-and my father, he-he kept killing people…" the tiger nuzzled him, and purred deeply.   
"Hush child. I know of the evil armor you speak of. The legends have foretold of this. Now, let's have you rested, you'll have quite a journey ahead of you." The white-haired man took the boy's hand. Arago looked up at his face. He would never forget the look of peace and serenity, nor the infinite wisdom it held.   
~Mid 1500's   
"What!?!" the years passed and Talpa has grown stronger. He had set up the Dynasty after the failed attack on Earth and already recruited four generals, the Warlords Anubis, Kale, Dais, and Sekmet. "Where is Arago! He is the only one that can defeat me! The legends have told that only a descendant can destroy the bearer; me! He must be find, and converted, or killed!" he hissed. *I will get that monk! He has poisoned my son.*   
The armor did not control him anymore, his own hatred and greed fueled the fire. His power was at its fullest, he was now ready to attack the mortal world. "Anubis! You are my most trusted of all the Masho!"   
"I am honored, your liege." The rust-colored eyebrows flicked.   
"The Dynasty's energy is at its highest. We must start our attack. The Nether Realm is too small an empire for me to rule. I have too much power," Talpa smiled, "Domination of the Mortal Realm will be my next mission. It should be easier than the Nether Realm, after all, the humans are unprotected."   
"Yes. And what do you want of me?" Anubis asked.   
"I want to take the mortals world by myself, with my own power and hands. That would make it more worthwhile. You- you must run the Nether Realm while I am gone. I am trusting you with this responsibility."   
The other bowed low to the ground, and replied a simple, "Thank you." He turned and left the throne room.   
"Ah. Soon the humans will bow to my power. Arago… He must be found!" Talpa called for the Nether Spirits, they were the only beings capable of opening the Dynasty doors. "Open a door to the mortal realm. I command you!" The spirits formed a circle on the dying grass, just outside the palace of Talpa.   
Laughter filled the air as the trio ran across the field, a flurry of white followed behind. "Oh!" the little girl's eyes flew wide open. She took her father's hand. "You gave Jun your bugle!"   
"Gee, Thanks!" a light brown shock of hair fell across his eyes, which was the color of his father's, blue-gray. The girl had the features of her mother, dark eyes and hair. They were twins, born exactly fours years ago. Their father looked towards the village, deep in thought. Suddenly, bright red-orange doors appeared, the same one he had fallen in, many, many years ago.   
"Quickly! Children! Gara and Jun! Hurry and go to our secret place!" Arago said. "White Blaze will take you and protect you!"   
"But why?" Gara asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Her brother did the same. They looked up at their father and saw that he was serious. The tiger growled and paced warily.   
"I don't know if I'll ever see you two again, but if not…" He handed Jun and Gara a necklace that had a blue stone in the center of a golden star shaped centerpiece, "… I was going to save this for your birthday, but seeing as to I might not have the chance, I'll give it to you now. You must keep this with you at all times! Do not lose this, it will keep you from harm. I must say goodbye now. And whatever you two do, don't go back to the village, someone will come to get you when it is safe." He ushered the two on, and quickly headed towards the Ancient One's home.   
Hariel, the village's finest warrior, welcomed Arago at Kaos' (Ancient) house. "Welcome back Arago! How was your jaunt with the children?"   
"It went well, but I will miss them." He replied.   
"It is for the good of their, and this world's future. We must close the Dynasty doorway before any evil demons can escape." Kaos turned to Arago, "You must face Talpa yourself. But remember, he is not the man he was, be weary of his tricks, for he will try anything to bring you under his power. You are the only one that can stop him."   
The warrior stood in front of Arago, his wild ebony hair swinging with every movement. "Do not worry Arago, you are like a younger brother to me, and I will not let anything happen to you. I promise that to you." He gave the younger man an armor; breastplate, back, shoulder, arm, and leg plates.   
The Ancient One came in from the other room, carrying in each hand, a sword (datchi) gilded in gold and silver. He walked silently out the door, the other two following. Once outside, he handed the swords over to the ready combatants. "We will now enter the Nether Realm. This is your homeland, Arago. It may come as a shock, the changes that take place. But we diminish Talpa's power or he will cause more suffering for people every where." They made their way towards the front of the double doors, where Kaos stopped them, not going any farther. He lifted his staff, and the door opened slightly. "Prepare to drive back the enemy!"   
A roar sounded as a rush of Dynasty soldiers filed out of the door. There was slashing and clashing of metals as the fight began. The first blow of the Dynasty was heard all over the Earth. All of the Dynasty were beaten, and the empty armors turned into ashes. The white haired man led the way to the Nether Realm. "Once we go in, and the doors are closed, we may never return to our world."   
"I know Ancient. I know…" the blond young pushed on, his thoughts on the two children he left behind, Jun and Gara.   
Unknown to them, Talpa had another door opened. "So… they took the bait. Soon nothing can stop me!" The demon soldiers made their way to the Ancient's clan. Their village was small, and very unprotected. "These monk villages are so pathetic! Wait! That child! She has a great potential. Get that girl!" Talpa pointed to the petite child, not more than four, she had a pink flower behind one ear and long flowing raven hair.   
"No! Please, don't take her!" a woman called out. "Hariel! Where are you when we need you!" The soldiers came in closer and closer. The white armor glowed at all of the bloodshed. Soon only the little girl remained.   
"Now to get rid of the Ancient and Arago. And what of this Hariel? I must find out more." He opened the dynasty doors and stepped inside, leaving some soldiers behind to terrorize the humans.   
Three hardened warriors met the three intruders. "So, what have we what here?" Kale asked, mockingly.   
"Looks like… a trio of trespassers!" Laugh Dais. Sekmet just stood his ground.   
"Where is Talpa?!" Arago demanded. He raised his sword, he regarded his children's future. *I hope the village is alright. Kaori should be picking them up in the hiding place soon… I hope, for their sakes.*   
"I am right here." The familiar armor appeared, "So, you have come back to me, my son."   
"I'm not your son! You killed my mother!"   
"If you want to be that way, then… Warlords! Bring them to me!" The Masho obeyed and began their attack, screaming and going berserk just like the Vikings were.   
Hariel stepped up and said in disgust, "This is the best you have?" and dodged Sekmet's attack, landing one of his blows in the process. Sekmet fell to the ground, and Kale and Dais followed. "Should I end their misery?"   
The Ancient nodded. He knew that they would be back… and also of other things, like the position of the village at this very moment, and of the future ahead. Three bodies were scattered on the ground, and Talpa stood in the carnage. He lunged for Arago, double swords in position, but Hariel stopped him in time.   
"Ugh!" his hand went instantly to his cut side, which bled profusely.   
"Hariel!" Arago bent over him. "No!"   
"I kept my promise… I only wish I that I can protect you… bye brother!" he gasped for another breath that never came. Arago hunched above the dead warrior, his face paled as he tried to stop the tears from coming. *I'll get you back father! For this and what you did before!* 

~TBC   


*Well, getting there! We're almost at the part where the series comes in... yuppers! And after that, here comes another surprise... i didn't get it until i typed it on the computer. Wheeeewww! This is taking such a long time! I still have homework and a project and Christmas shopping and a report and a book report and an essay and *shudder* algebra *shudder* and tons of other stuff.... once again, please feel free to email me with any comments... and don't forget to come again.... there's always more stories to come! ^_-   
~Misty 


	3. Prologue Part 3: Talpa's Paradox

*You'll find out what this means later on in this fanfic (much, much, much later on... if i can get to it!) 

Prologue Part 3: Talpa's Paradox (Wrinkled Time) 

Kaos held Talpa back, and kept him from getting to the mourner. *You know what to do!* he projected to Arago's mind. His staff glowed, and Talpa backed away. *Now! Do it!*   
Kaos striked Talpa's armor with the staff, right above the heart (or where it should be!) and he fell back. Arago now knew what to do, *Good bye.* He launched himself unto the body and merged with Talpa and the armor. Talpa's body convulsed and Arago's and Talpa's face began to unite, but Talpa came out, then Arago's face blinked, before disappearing entirely. But Talpa is being held back, and being unable to move, the Ancient saw this at his chance.   
"I'm sorry Arago!" He created a ball of energy with his staff and directed it to Talpa.   
"Nooooooooo!!!!! You can't!" it hit him and he was swallowed in a silver light, "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!"   
His body turned to ash, and left behind a hollow armor. "Now! To destroy you!" Kaos took his staff, but then changed his mind. "No. I have other plans." The staff's rings clinked against each other, it came in contact with the white armor, creating a beaming light. "Nine armors will be formed from this. All to help the aid of man." The armor broke into nine pieces, each taking the shape of glowing colored balls. "There must be a way that only certain people can use them… Virtues! Nine virtues of Confucius and Samurai. Virtue, Life force, Wisdom, Justice, Trust, Piety, Loyalty, Endurance, and Obedience. The armors will chose who the bearers will be…" The balls flew off and Kaos watched until they were only dots of light. "What?!?" he said, observing the helmet and part of the armor still intact. "No? This is special… the part of the armor over the heart… hmmm… it shall form the shape it wants…" he turned to the helmet, "This can be divided into three armors. The same as the others… But somehow, this is more powerful… I can not control it… They will be like the galaxy… yes! That's it! The three galaxy armors… Sunblaze Mikomi, Luna Suki, Trifid Kan…" He fell to the ground as the newly formed kanji balls disappeared from sight. The last piece finally formed itself to a spiral shaped rose colored jewel. Kaos touched it and felt it's power surge through him. *Bring me back to the village…*   
Talpa's body was destroyed, but his spirit was not. He lived within the Nether Realm's most secluded space, waiting, planning, gaining strength… He wanted revenge… Revenge for his body's destruction… Revenge on the humans of the mortal world… Revenge on Kaos… *I will return to power! The armor has given me the power… It shall not be wasted!* He waited, waited, waited… *My time to rule this and the mortal world shall come… I must be patient.* Arago's memory was imbedded into his mind. He recalled Gara and Jun. *They must be destroyed…* As a side effect of donning the armor, Talpa possessed his own armor. This armor will stay with him for as long as he exists. This armor had replaced his body. *Now, it is the time think. Think of how I shall overcome this and the other realm… Anubis! He is still alive! I must call him, and he shall be my body, that is, until I get back my power!* He laughed, a laugh that could intimidate the most bravest of men (or demons as the case). *Time to think, to plan. I WILL rise again!*   
Time: 1988   
Location: Toyama   
For more info… watch the Ronin Warriors and/or Samurai Troopers… everything happened there that happened, well, there! (quick scene thing, huh?) ^_^   
(Refer to the last episode..)   
Talpa was about to be destroyed, but not without another trick up his sleeve. *Ha! You Ronins think you have seen the last of me! I have a little parting gift…* He cackled in his head, knowing that the Ronins can not resist him.   
Ryo, still enveloped from the light of the Jewel of Life, jumped out of the way as Talpa's body was destroyed for the final time. Or so he thought, they all thought… *It's finally over!*   
Their armors disappeared, leaving behind their baseball windbreakers with their first initial (well… in YST anyways… remember this is written from what I know of YST, RW, other fanfics, and info on the net… continue…). They played, well, catch/baseball with the glowing Jewel of Life (that's dumb), not knowing that Talpa's spell was still cast over them. (OAVs… the story continues…)   
(after the OAV: Message… celebrating for Jun (Yuli)… Jun is not present [it's a surprise party])   
The world grew dim. Everything swirled about, twisting and turning, leaving the warriors, as well as White Blaze and Mia, confused by all the movement. *What is this?!? I thought it was all over!* Ryo thought.   
*Ryo? I can hear what you say! And you're right!* spoke Touma through his mind. Everyone's thoughts ran about, mixed and mingled, that is until Shin's mind scream made everyone silent, unthinking for a second. *Shin? You okay, bud?* *Yeah Shuu. We have to figure this one out. Everyone, please! Stop projecting your thought!* The whirling stopped, and it appeared as though they were flying through space. Dots of light flew by, colors flashing, then darkness. Each person drifted apart, swimming in the darkness, following their own path. *Guys?…* but it faded as they ceased to exist…   
…And so my (our) story begins… 

~TBC 

*Ooooohhhhhh! Spooky huh? Not really *bored* didn't really like the way the series ended… I know there's OAV's, but, sorry, I DON"T speak Japanese!!! And I'm too stupid to learn it too! Not unless some (note: million dollar idea!) big production company buys it and dubs them… Warner Brothers… Disney (nah, bleh! Wrong studio peeps)… Hey WB! Pokemon worked! Why not Ronin Warriors? As you might have found out already… This story is an addition to the Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers series. Adds what they didn't even mention and gives us a little looksy at what happens next (according to me and my friends *of course*) I know! It's stupid… I ya send enough emails complaining, then I'll take if off the net! Buh-bye!   
~Misty   



	4. Chapter 1: Chance Encounters?

Every New Beginning Starts with Someother Beginning's End:   
Chapter 1: Chance Encounters? 

Rowen shuddered. He knew if the others saw him with it he would be dead! If not of embarrassment, then certainly he would by the taunts and teases he would receive. He bent his sky blue head of hair down to hide his eyes. The mall was only somewhat crowded and he found a place to sit within minutes. The decorative tree surrounded by a brick ledge provided the perfect sanctuary. Rowen started to read his book, he knew that Kento would be looking for something edible, and with stops for food at least every five minutes, he would never make it to every food store in time for their meeting. *That gives me a lot of time to finally get this over with, then I'll get rid of this book! Poor Ryo, Sage and Cye, though, with no real goal for the day, they'd be wandering behind Kento, with his bottomless pit of a stomach! Joy.* He flipped to the next page disdainfully, as if it were covered with pus. *I hate these moron books! They're so… elementary! Awell. Since this is the ONLY subject that I'm clueless about…. I definitely won't ask Sage! Never! I'd rather live my life without a date! Now back to the book…*   
So deep in thought was Rowen, that he didn't notice a girl, a height of 5'4 and three quarters (though she insists that her friends say it's 5'5), dark haired and pleasantly voluptuous (not too heavy) came and almost next to him, absentmindedly sat down. *Where is she?* the girl thought to herself. Jomarie took her book, enveloped by an old comic book and started to read. Her thick, oval glasses were propped on her head and her face practically in the book. She read fast, flipping pages so quickly, Rowen turned to look.   
"Oh god! She reads manga!" He spoke inaudibly, eyeing the comic the girl held over the cover of the thin blue self-help book. Rowen began to read again, this time, he was bent on not letting anyone bother him.   
She placed her book down on the ledge next to her to look at her watch. *Annie should be here by now!*   
*Oh no! I'm so, very seriously late! I was supposed to meet her an hour ago. She'll kill me!* A girl rushed around the corner, not watching where she was going. Her long sable hair locked in a loose ponytail flying behind her.   
"I'm getting a drink you guys!" Cye shouted over all the hubbub of the mall. "Ok" was the answer.   
He walked towards the water fountain, which was just around the corner. A group of people walked by and Cye turn to look for his friends. But just as he was about to turn back around, a body slammed into him, pummeling him to the ground. "Umpf!"   
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"   
"Sorry!"   
"Are you okay?"   
By that time a crowd had gathered to see what had happened. Rowen stared at the group gathering around two people, curiously. *Wonder what happen.* He put his book on the ledge he was sitting next to, unknowingly knocking the other book over. The manga fell off into the dirt that held the plant.   
"I'm sooooo sorry! I won't do it again! Promise! And I'll look before I run, k?" The girl got up. She tried to help Cye up, but he refused. *I can't believe I did that! I just bulldozed a hot lookin guy! What is wrong with me and how come I'm not shy, like normal…? Hmmm strange. Oh no! Jomarie!* "Uh-oh, gotta go!" She dashed again, not noticing that her friend was already there, watching her run off again.   
Rowen and the girl both laughed when they found out what all the commotion was about. "Hey, what so funny?" Jomarie asked. But the guy already started to read the book he picked up again. *Hmmmmm…* She thought, seeing that he was oblivious. *Well, I gotta know what was so funny.* She gently lifted her index finger from where it had rested by her side and laid it across the page Rowen was reading.   
He quivered… Then sighed, "What did you do that for?!?"   
She smiled. It always works! "Sorry, I was trying to ask a simple question of you and I figured that was the only way for you to come back down to earth for a microsecond."   
*Well.* he thought. "What made you think that would work?"   
"Easy, it always works for me. My friend does it all the time, and I could never seem to slam the book close on her finger!" She confessed and laughed, her smile lighting up her face.   
"Really?" Rowen asked quizzically, thinking about the manga. "Some deep stuff I bet." He finished, stifling a laugh.   
"Not really. Only Stephen King and memoirs and astronomy."   
He raised an eyebrow. "Astronomy? Ever heard of Astronomy and Ancient Prophecy?"   
"Sure, read it last summer. Why?"   
Rowen's smirk was wiped clean. "Did you find the theories thoroughly engrossing?" He asked.   
But Jomarie never heard him. *Oops! I forgot all about Annie.* "…Um, nice meeting you." She said, starting to gather her purse from the ledge and looking feverishly for her manga and blue covered book.   
"W-wait! What school do you go to?" the blue-haired genius asked.   
"Han'A High School, or something. Why?   
"Oh, I was curious. What do you mean 'or something'?"   
"I just moved here from America. I start school on Monday."   
"What grade are you in?"   
"9th and 10th, I guess. Kinda both, with the mixed subjects and all."   
"How old are you?" The interrogation continued.   
"Uh- 13."   
"Really?" Rowen was thoroughly intrigued by this girl. "Are you ahead or something?"   
Jomarie couldn't just go… she really liked this guy. "Well, I was in 9th grade when I left America, I skipped 8th. I can't take all 10th grade stuff, I don't think they allowed that or something."   
*Wow!* Rowen thought.   
"I really have to be going though. Um… what's your name?"   
"Rowen. Why must you leave so suddenly?"   
"Oh. I'm Josie. I have to meet a friend and do an Algebra II homework, consider it a pretest, with her. And I was supposed to meet her an hour ago!"   
"Oh! Um, would you want some help with it? I passed that uh, last year with an 99.98 average, only because I forgot a homework… um, I had other, uh, responsibilities." He said, thinking of his many battles against evil.   
"Really? Of course… that is if you want to." They switched addresses/phone numbers and Rowen promised to pick Josie and her friend around 2:30 the next day. "I really have to go, and right now too. Thanks Rowen! I'll see you tomorrow!"   
"Bye Josie!" But she came back after a few steps and took a torn manga she had borrowed from her friend and the absurd blue book. "U-uh, Josie?"   
"What?" she said without looking up. If she did, she would have noticed that Rowen had turned crimson and was staring at the book she held.   
He gulped. "I think you have my book." He said as Jomarie turned to face him. Rowen grabbed the dating book from her.   
Josie paled, then slowly, a deep red blush climbed up her face. "No. That's mine." She said taking it back.   
They both stared at each other, of course Rowen towered over Josie, until the latter spotted an identical copy of the book she held. "That could be yours over there." She said, the momentary embarrassment now gone and replaced by a slight dread of her friend when she next sees her.   
"Oh" he said, spying his misplaced bound pile of papers. The both of them look at each other again and simultaneously said, "Well, I guess this is yours and that's mine. Sorry!"   
"No, it's all my fault! I was the one who grabbed the book from you." Rowen stated.   
"No, really, that's okay. Any way, I have to go. Bye" Then she spotted a beanpole of a girl (at least compared to her) scanning the mall, obviously looking for someone. Josie headed towards her.   
Rowen still held his hand in the upright, goodbye position. He smiled to himself *Maybe there's something about these moron books after all!*   
"Hey! Annie!" Josie came up from behind her.   
"Who, wha-? Oh, hi! I've been looking forever for you! And I thought I was LATE!" Her normally uncontrollable hair was back in a ponytail. Although she was older, the girl was slightly shorter than Josie, to be exact, 1" and one fifth of an inch shorter. Her dark eyes were wide-awake, which wasn't normal. Annie used to wear glasses, that was until her parents finally gave in to her begging.   
"You'll never guess what happened…" Josie started to say. 

~TBC~   



	5. Chapter 2: Lessons in Math

Chapter 2: Lessons in Math 

"Annie! Help me! I need help!" Josie frantically searched for a proper outfit.   
"I don't know, but ya better hurry up, it's almost 2:30! Just grab something, who cares!" Annie was kinda getting pissed. Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it!" Annie said, "I want to see how your boyfriend looks like." She ran down to the door. She's always in a hurry, ever since she joined the track team.   
"Uummm, hello. Is Josie there?" He tried to blow the lock of hair falling across his face, but failed.   
"She'll be here in a sec. But she seems to have trouble with choosing her clothes. I'll see if she's ready. Oh and by the way, my name's Annie, I'm her best friend."   
"Oh, pleased to meet you! I'm Ro-"   
"Yeah, I know! Rowen! She's been talking about you since she first met you!"   
Josie had finally chosen a dark purple and gray striped sweater with an olive-green flare pant (she wasn't that coordinated with clothes). "Hi! Where you waiting long?"   
"Nope, let's go now."   
Annie grabbed the two backpacks from beside the door. "You forgetting something?"   
"Oh, yeah! Oops." Josie took her bag from the dark toned girl.   
At Mia's house, yes the warriors had decided to live there to prevent the endangerment of their families, Rowen, Annie and Josie had settled in and started working on their homework. "So Annie, you're in Josie's class?" Rowen asked.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so. I just moved here too, only a couple of months ago, I didn't even hear about Toyama." She responded, then asked a question of her own, "Can I look around? I won't break anything, I'll be careful; I just want to see the house. It's huge!"   
"Yeah, sure! Go ahead."   
Annie walked to a table that held a priceless vase, painted with all different colors. Suddenly a stampeding vibration sounded, and Annie turned around just in time to be knocked over by Cye. "Owwww. What is it with you running into me these days!" she wasn't that all happy.   
"Me running into you? Look whose talking! I'm not the one that wasn't looking before." Cye exclaimed.   
"What's going on around here?" Kento stopped his pursuit of Cye's cookies that happened to be connected to Cye (he was holding it).   
Then Rowen came into the room finding Cye and Annie in a heated debate. "Have you guys met before?" he asked.   
"Yeah!" Cye said annoyed, "We bumped into each other a few times."   
"You can say that again!" Annie shouted exasperatedly, "And I have all the bruises to prove it!"   
"Oh yeah, I remember." Josie said coming into the room after Rowen. "At the mall, I saw you guys collide with one another.   
"Oh no!" exclaimed Kento, "What happened to the cookies! Cye! Why wouldn't you give it to me?!?"   
"If you want it so bad, then get it off the floor! No thanks to her!" he pointed to Annie dusting herself.   
"What?!? Sure blame me!!! Ugh!" She started to calm down though. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I can bake a new batch of cookies if ya want." She said, truly regretful about what she had done. "Lead the way to the kitchen."   
"Alright! Cookies!" Kento cried out happily. "It's that way." He pointed to a door, which led to the kitchen.   
Rowen and Josie watched them leave for the kitchen, even Cye had followed. Then they went back to their work in the living room, Annie didn't really have any math to do, Josie just dragged her along (as best friends often do) to accompany her.   
Back in the kitchen, Cye and Annie worked together on the cookies. Cye had insisted that some of it was his fault. He had gotten all of the ingredients that Annie had asked for. Kento dawdled behind them, watching, until he got bored. "Okay guys! I'm going to see what Sage and Ryo are up to! See ya when the cookies are done!" He left the room with a bag of Tostitos® in one hand.   
Annie shrugged and continued to mix the components of the pastry. "I never seen cookies made this way before."   
"That's because it's my secret formula…" Annie said eerily. Then in a normal voice, "What's your name any way? You never said." She started to mold the dough into small disks and laid them on a baking pan.   
"It's Cye, and that's because you never asked. How bout yours?" he took the pan from her and put it in the oven.   
"It's Annie, and I guess I'm pleased to meet you." She tried to smile, but something was bugging her. *Oh great! This guys reminds me of a guy I really liked, kinda, in a way, I guess… Oh John! Why'd you have to be my friend! Why didn't you just ignore me that first day I saw you. I wasn't gawking at him! At least, not that I knew. He… was probably just toying with my heart… I feel, so… used… like a plaything. That's not fair! He still didn't email me though! Oh well… I should just forget about him…* A single tear ran down her cheek.   
Cye, seeing this asked "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing." Her voice was flat. "Really."   
"No. I think I would know when something's wrong. Now spill it."   
Annie was the kind to do whatever you want her to do. *Hmmm… John used to tell me to sit next to him, and stuff like that…*   
"Hey! Earth to Annie! What's really wrong???" A look of concern passed on the auburn haired warrior.   
The tears started to fall more freely. "It's… just that… I-I… miss this guy…" and she began to tell him all about her problems. When she finished, she had started to cry even harder, and Cye placed his arms around her, in an effort to comfort her. Annie laid her head on Cye's shoulder to cry. They stayed in this awkward position until Annie finally calmed down.   
"I'm sorry…" she stood up and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I probably worried you, I'm sorry. I'm okay now. Oh no! The cookies! What happened to them?"   
"Don't worry" he reassured. "I put them in the oven before… um, the … uh, well, what happened."   
Annie started to grin, "I can't believe I'm trusting you, I mean, I barely know you! Please don't tell any of this to anyone."   
"Yeah, I won't. Your secret is safe with me." The egg timer rang on top of the oven. "The cookies are done, I'll give Kento five seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2,…"   
"I smell the cooooooookkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeesssssssss!!!!!" Kento burst through the doors.   
Cye and Annie snickered, the past demeanor of the room, now vanished, replaced by the laughter.   
In the living room, Rowen and Josie bent over their work. "I don't understand the concept of prime triples. I know it is elementary, but it confuses me."   
"Here, I'll explain… I got a little perplexed by that too."   
Outside, a dark figure scrutinized every minute details of what was happening. Once satisfied, it disappeared, almost detected by Ryo, from a walk with Mia. *What was that? I thought I felt something… intruding… and it doesn't seem friendly too… Must be just my imagination.* "Let's go in!" He said to Mia. 

~TBC 

* *smiles* I started that "cooooookkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeesssssss" thang.. now everyone's using it.... *sweatdrop* well... not really... *sighs* forget it... oh, and before I forget, I kinda changed the whole Japanese school system to fit my story... erm... sorry bout that.. and I forgot about White Blaze... he's not supposed to be in this story.... oops... I'm rereading the story adn finding all these typos!!! 


	6. Chapter 3: The Friendly Skies

Chapter 3: The Friendly Skies 

*Annie's not hanging with me anymore!* Josie wasn't paying too much attention to class, it was her least favorite, Algebra II with a hint of Trigonometry. Whoopee. *She's either always with Cye, or always prattling about him… She won't even listen to my talk of Rowen and me. (sigh) This new school sucks. You can't make any new friends, talking, even uttering a sound is forbidden…*   
Three rows behind her, a girl sat, staring intently at the thickset girl, who was undoubtedly thinking about something other than schoolwork. *She's the one* she thought.   
After school, the girl approached Jomarie. "Hello! You're Jomarie, right? I'm Megan from your math class."   
"Oh, hi! Wasn't that the most boring class ever?" Josie was glad to have someone to talk to, other than Annie and her 'Cye'.   
"I know! But really want to have a study buddy, or at least someone to help me with all the concepts. Will you be that for me?"   
"Sure, here's my number." She exchanges numbers and said, "I have to go though. My friend is waiting. Bye, see you tomorrow Megan!" Josie half ran, half hobbled to her best friend, who, like usual, was looking pretty flustered. *Oh god! I hope she's not in one of her moods! She seems to be getting worse each day, except when around Cye.. Cye! I don't really like that guy! I don't see what Annie likes so much about him.* But she forced a smile as she approached. "Are you going to walk home with me?" Josie asked her.   
"Oh, Josie! I forgot about you. Um, Cye's sister, Sae, said that she'll pick me and Cye up from school today. I can ask if she can bring you, you live right next to me anyways."   
"Uh- that's okay. Ummmm… *What's a good excuse?* … Rowen wants to walk home with me." She thought up quickly.   
"Oh, okay then, bye!"   
"Bye."   
That night, Josie had a strange dream. [She is in a rocky terrain, almost like that of the moon. The stars twinkled above her. *Whoa! Where am I? This is really weird.* Cye and Annie were hugging (this better?) in front of her (*^_^*). *Stop that!* immediately, they stopped. *Wow, they stopped. Now Cye… step away from the girl.* and he did as he was told. *Cool! Everything that I'm thinking about, they do! Annie! Slap Cye!* She did, and Cye yelped. "What did you do that for?!?" he asked, oblivious to Josie. "I-I don't know, something just told me… and … I wasn't controlling my body anymore… weird." She answered. Slowly the image faded….]   
"What a weird dream!" Jomarie woke up and looked at her clock. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!" it was fifteen minutes to when school starts and she still had to get dressed, and walk to school. Great.   
She rushed down the stairs, her father, mother and two sisters were already rushing about. *Please, don't even say it… Just leave me alone!* Her family did not even notice her leave. *Okay. Weird!*   
"Yo! Josie!!! Come here, or you'll be late!" Annie hung out from the window of a brand new RAV 4. Inside were Cye, Kento and Rowen. Sage and Ryo had went with Mia. "C'mon!"   
"There's not enough room!" Josie exclaimed. Annie went out to Cye, who was on the passenger side.   
"Don't worry, I'll sit over here with Cye." And she did.   
"Ok." Rowen scooted across and made room for Josie. "Let's go!"   
"So much for a nice, leisurely drive to school today!" Sae sighed, "Let's see what this pile of metal can do."   
"Uh-oh!" Cye and Annie said just before the car pitched forward, slamming them into the seat.   
After school, everyone had decided to go to Mia's house. Everyone didn't really have that much homework that day. Thank god! It's not everyday they had a break from homework. Cye and Annie were trying to teach Rowen the 'art of cooking'. They were failing, and badly. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Kento rushed from the kitchen. "Where's the fire extinguisher???"   
"What's going on?" Sage shouted to Kento.   
"Don't you remember? It's Rowen's cooking lesson, today!" Ryo laughed. In the living room, Josie began to brood about the strange happenings that day. *Everytime I told someone to do something in my head, they do it. That 'never' happened before!* "I wonder if this works." She muttered under her breath. *Cye, bring me cookies with a glass of milk.*   
From the kitchen, Cye stopped his affair with putting out the small fire Rowen had started with the Jell-O. He went to the kitchen pantry and took out some chocolate chip cookies, placed them on a tray and filled a glass with milk. He then proceeded to the living room. *What's Cye up to?* the dark haired girl thought.   
"Wow. It works!" Josie thought.   
"Where would you like your cookies?" Cye said in that cute English accent.   
*Put it on the coffee table over there, and smack your head with your hand.* He did so and commenced to smack his head.   
"Ow! Ouch!" Cye yelped. Annie, who had followed him wondered in amusement.   
"Hey! What are you doing?" she giggled.   
*Annie and Cye… Do the Macarena! And do it right.* They started to and the rest of the guys came in to see what the commotion was all about. Laughter soon filled the room.   
"What are you two doing?"   
"I have no clue." An accented English voice said.   
"Me neither. I can't control my body!" the other said. Josie stopped her command and they stopped, panting.   
The two blushed, realizing how stupid they must have looked. *God, no! I just made a big fool of my self!* Annie thought. "Uh. I better go." And she ran out of the room before any one can see her reddened face.   
"I better go with her. And I have to help my new friend, too. Seeya guys!" the taller of the two best friends said.   
The rest of the week, Annie was too busy with Cye to spend her time with Josie. She was getting mad with Cye, he stole her one and only best buddy in the whole world. *That's it! The next time I see him, I'll give Cye a peace of my mind!* She thought to herself.   
The day went without any occurrence, Megan still trailed Josie around, except when she was with her friends, when she suddenly disappears.   
"Hello Josie! Have you seen Annie?"   
"Oh, it's 'you', Cye." She almost snarled, "The last time I saw her, she was with you!"   
"What's wrong?"   
"Oh nothing you wouldn't know!"   
"What are you talking about?!?"   
"How would you feel if I took Kento away from you!"   
"Thank God! I swear, someday, Kento will eat me out of house and home!" he joked.   
"Uh, no. Annie always used to hang around me! That's until you showed up!"   
Cye finally took the hint and tried to apologized, "I'm sorry--"   
"No! Just go away!" she used her newfound power to make Cye crash into a locker on his way. "Ouch!" she yelped as she stubbed her thumb on the door to her next class. *Better pay more attention.*   
Not known to her, Megan was watching all of this. 

~TBC   



	7. Chapter 4: New Unknown Powers

Chapter 4: New Unknown Powers 

"Josie!" Annie whined, "You've been in a bad mood all day! Everything I tried almost worked, but what's wrong?!" she was practically shouting and that was a scary thought. She never shouts, or speaks loudly for that matter.   
"Nothing! It's just that you are spending more time with your 'boyfriend' than your 'best friend'!!! NO! I'm not talking to you anymore." The larger girl turned her back, trying not to whimper. She wasn't at all acting normal, in fact, Josie had changed a bit after hanging out with Megan.   
"Fine! Be that way! I was just trying to help." She stormed away.   
"I'm sorry-" But Annie already left, leaving Josie to brood. *This is all Cye's fault! I wish Annie never met him! I want him to just go away!*   
Megan was sensing Josie's uncertainty for her best friend. *Now is the perfect time to attack. The Ronin Warriors will never know what hit them. I'm sure the master will be pleased to have another armor in his possession. To be specific, the armor of Luna.*   
"I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been very moody since, I don't know… Since when she met Rowen I guess." Her long black hair was down, not in the usual ponytail. Her eyes showed concern for her friend. "Usually, I could just joke with her and she's okay."   
"Well… I didn't want to tell you, but… um, the other day… we, I mean, Josie, uh, we had a fight." His blue green eyes were still as he explained what had happened before.   
Rowen and Josie were in the room that Rowen and Sage shared. As usual, they were studying, the only way they knew to have an excuse to be together. "Amazing! That is the exact course that I took last year!" he exclaimed.   
"It is? And I thought that I was the first one my age to take it." The girl flipped to the next page of her extensive notes. "Uh-oh. This is the part that I don't understand." She pointed, "What is the difference between the radial acceleration and tangential acceleration? The centripetal and radial accelerations are the same right?"   
"Ok, let's see if I remember my physics right…" and he began to explain.   
"Hey! Do you know what a great day it is outside? We should go and play, er, sports I mean." Kento looked longingly out the window.   
Ryo agreed, "Does baseball sound okay?"   
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Sage answered, he hasn't played baseball in a while. The last time was after they had beaten Talpa, when they used the Jewel of Life as their baseball.   
"I'll asked the others!" jumped Kento, always looking for excitement. "I think that Cye and Annie is in the kitchen, I'll go there first and maybe grab a bite to eat."   
*There he goes again with the food… (sigh) When will it end???* Ryo asked himself this question.   
Soon Kento returned with Cye, Rowen, Josie and Annie. The all agreed that this was a fine day to play baseball. "I have to warn you guys! Me and Josie don't really do good in baseball." Annie's dark hair was yet again pulled back at the nape of her neck, this time, with a brand new scrunchy that Cye had given her. It was a sea green velvet, and match her hair (actually, anything can match her hair) perfectly.   
"That's okay! I'm pretty bad at it too." Cye and Kento said at the same time.   
Annie spoke up again. "I have a pretty big backyard, we can go to my house. And afterwards, we will all eat dinner there. I'm sure my mother will be happy to feed all of ya. She's always complaining about how little my family eats!"   
"You won't have that problem with Kento!" Sage said, and got laughter as a response.   
"No. What are you talking about? I don't have any problems!" a flustered Kento said.   
At Annie's house, they set up a baseball diamond. Annie's little brother had a plastic baseball and bat, so they just borrowed that. The game was pretty good, with Ryo, Rowen, and Josie in one team and Sage, Kento, Cye and Annie in the other. "That's not fair!" Sage fumed, "I have, no offence, all the bad people!"   
"Yeah, but you have 'more' bad people. We only have three players and you have four." Ryo said.   
Rowen was at bat next, and Sage pitched a curveball, which Rowen had calculated (the cheat!) and sliced through the air. "I got it!" Annie yelled, her glove poised as she backed up, right into this guy wearing an armor! "Wha-"   
He grabbed Annie and flew into the air, only as high as the branch on an old oak tree beside them. He positioned the stricken girl on the branch and proceeded to address the warriors. "I am Sean, of the Evil Dynasty! I have come to collect the armor of Luna!"   
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Ryo.   
Josie immediately paled. *Oh no! My secret will be out! They'll think I'm a freak! But if I don't then, they might get hurt. Ohhhhhh! Who cares! I'll just do it!* "I'm the one you seek! Now just leave them alone and I'll do whatever you say."   
"Josie? What did you just say?" Rowen looked confused.   
*Great! Now I'm stuck up in a tree! Should I change into my armor? I trust them and all… And when I'm around them, it feels just right. Sorta like a bunch of armor energies surrounding me and stuff… Well, there's 'nothing' to lose if I did.* She closed her eyes and felt energy surging into her.   
"Guys, you know what this means! We have to do it!" Ryo shouted. They instantaneously changed into their subarmors (I mean all of 7 them even Annie and Josie). This was followed by confusion on all of them; Annie gawking at Cye (vice versa), Ryo, Sage, Kento and the bad guy baffled by all of this, and Rowen kinda more curious about Josie, whom he'd met only two weeks ago. But soon enough, a bunch of Dynasty soldiers appeared, along with some Nether Spirits. All seven warriors changed to their full armor, Annie shouting "Armor of Sunblaze, Tao Mikomi!" and Josie, "Armor of Luna, Tao Suki!" Annie, with her armor on her, jump the some 35 feet to the ground to join the others.   
They fought, and soon finished all of the tin cans. "Boy! Are those dynasty geeks weak or what?" Kento snickered.   
"Hey! What's wrong with being a geek? Huh?" the superbrain retorted.   
But their fight was far from over, while they were preoccupied with the soldiers, the Nether Spirits were making one of their energy balls. Annie's parents heard the commotion outside and walked out, along with her 7-year-old sister. "What's going on around her-" and Mrs. Emanuelli almost fainted at the sight she saw. Seven armor clad bodies stood on her 'beyond repair' lawn and another one just somewhat floated near the oak tree. Formed in a ring, ghost-like creatures seemed to make a large ball of… spaghetti? Mr. Emanuelli caught her just in time.   
"What is going on around here young lady?!? Now stop playing around and giving your mother a heart attack!"   
"But dad." She whined. "This isn't a game, you're all in real danger, please! Go back in the house!" she pleaded with her parents and sister. Her 3-year old brother was nowhere to be found.   
The Nether Spirits had finally finished what they were making. *Go on. Hurl the energy ball to the Ronin Warriors!* Sean telepathically told the spirits. Annie saw in slow motion, the giant ball of pure energy was being hurtled towards her and her parents, but in front was Cye! *No! Cye!* She didn't have any time to think, but just launched herself in front of the flaring force.   
"What are you doin-" Cye started, but already too late, he was knocked down to the ground. The blast hit Annie with such power that she was flung to where her parents were, the ball still going towards her. *No! My parents. And Kay. They don't have the protection of the armor…* She blanked out shortly after that. [Don't fight against the energy! Something was telling her. Use it to your advantage… *Who is that?* I am your armor. The armor of Sunblaze. I had picked you for a reason, and that was because of your special ability. Use the energy to your benefit. It continued to instruct. Let the energy become one with your own… *I see… I-I feel stronger… What happened?* You need your rest…]   
The Emanuelli family was mostly dead. Mr. and Mrs. Emanuelli as well as Kay Emanuelli was instantly killed by the blast. Mark Emanuelli was found by Cye, in the corner on the shed, looking very scared. They were now in the hospital, awaiting the report of the doctor, who was checking up on Annie Emanuelli. The Warriors had changed back to their clothes and rehearsed what to say. It was a bomb that went off, and it looked like it too. Half the house was blown away. International Ambassadors were not known as that safe of a job any way. But now, Annie had no parents… She needed to be either adopted, or sent away to a relative, if they can find on.   
"She'll be okay. Just a few minor scrapes and burns. With an explosion like that, I would have thought there would be more injuries." The doctor finally came out. "You can come in and see her for a while, if you like."   
Cye came in first with Mark, followed by Josie and Rowen and the rest of the guys, even Mia came. She was pale and weak looking on that hospital bed, but not as worse as they had imagined. They all, except for Mia and Mark, had seen how hard she had been hit. It was a miracle she had survived, for the energy collected by the spirits were great, and would have destroyed everything in its path.   
"Are you okay?" Cye asked, gently taking her hand. He felt a great energy emancipating from her hand and shuddered. Somehow the blast had affected Annie more than he thought.   
"I'm okay Cye," she smiled weakly, "If you can called this okay… The doctor's said that I can get out by tomorrow. How are my parents?" She didn't know what had happened to them.   
"Uh, your parents?" Ryo didn't want to break the news to her. "Um, Sage, why don't you tell her what happened, you're good at that."   
"I'll try." Then to Annie, "The, er, blast, sorta hit your parents too… and well, without the armor…" he left the sentence unfinished. Josie came over to her friend and gave her a hug. She tried to tell her parents that Annie needed a home, but they refused to adopt her and her brother. Mia had volunteered.   
"Annie," she started, not knowing what to say. "My parents can't take you in, but Mia had already agreed to take you in. You'll be much safer in her house, with the Ronins and all of that." Josie had to explain about her armor and what she knew of Annie's, which wasn't that much, only that she never told her.   
When Jomarie had finished, that's when Annie broke down, and stated to cry. "No!" she wailed, "I should've saved them, I was right in front of the explosion. I-I should've told them to move out of the way or something… it's all my fault!" The younger girl, Josie, couldn't bear to see her friend like this, she went outside for a breath of fresh air.   
"I think Cye and Annie needs some time alone." Sage rounded the group up and ushered them out of the room. "I you need anything, just call out to us. We'll come right in." and he shut the door behind him.   
"Don't worry Annie, what ever happens, I'll always be here for you." Cye whispered as she drifted off back to sleep, tired from all the events that unfolded that week.   
Meanwhile, outside, Josie met her 'friend' Megan. "Josie! Why are you looking so down?" *it's the perfect time to convert her…*   
"Oh, hi. My friend is just having a lot of problems. Her family just died… I wish I could have done something to save them, I was just standing there…"   
*Josie… they're going to blame you for what happened… don't you see? They don't want to be your friend… but I'm your friend, and will always be… leave them behind and come to me!* Megan used her power to implant this thought into Josie's mind.   
*No, they won't blame me!* Megan created an illusion so real, Josie thought it 'was' real. "Rowen? What are you doing here?"   
"It's all your fault! Annie wouldn't have gone through with this if you had done something!" the image said.   
"No!!! It's not true!" Josie tried to block out what he had said, to no avail. Ryo happened to look out the window, and saw Megan with Josie, the latter looking ashamed. *What's going on out there?* he decided to see.   
"Hey Josie! What's wrong?" Ryo said, getting out of the way of the automatic sliding doors.   
"What?!? Are you going to blame me too?"   
"No. What are you talking about?" he replied, confused. *Drat! My plan is going to fail, unless I think of something.* Megan thought. *I'll just change what Josie hears…* "Sure, everyone knows that its all your fault. She's your best friend and you can't even help her? What kind of friend are you?"   
"Stop it! I tried! Leave me alone!!!" Josie ran away from the sight.   
"What did I do now?" Ryo asked Megan.   
"Oh, nothing… But you'd better watch your back! Get 'im!" A group of Dynasties surrounded him and teleported him to their lair. 

~TBC 

* I revised this chapter and reading over the rest of the fic... I'll try to edit all of them, but I don't think I'll have any time at all... Very busy ya know... even though its the summer.... well cya! 


	8. Chapter 5: What?!? Ryo's Gone?

Chapter 5: What?!? Ryo's Gone? 

It was the day after the attack and everyone was adjusting to the reality that Annie's parents were gone. The adoption papers were already signed and Annie and Mark's things were moved in the house. They settled in the guestroom, which was next to Cye and Kento's room.   
"Where 'is' Ryo?" a really concerned Mia asked. He hadn't returned from wherever he is, and the last time they had seen him was at the hospital.   
"We haven't seen him. I thought he told you where he went, he always does." Sage replied, shaking his head. His blond hair swayed, but remained intact.   
"I'm hungry." The bottomless pit whined. His stomach gurgled.   
"Don't you have any thing else to think about other than food?!? Ryo is missing and all you're thinking about is food?" Mia kinda flipped out on Kento.   
*Sure I do… It's just that I can't help it. Every time something bad happens, food it the only thing I can turn to. Ever since I was young…* "I think I'll just go upstairs." His shoulders slumped as he went up.   
"Ugh! Everything is falling apart at the seams. It's not fair." She looked over the adoption papers, some of the assets of the late ambassador had been left to Annie and her brother. It was being kept in a mutual fund until she turns eighteen.   
"Life's not always fair." Sage said softly, "We never asked for any of this to happen."   
"Kento? Can I come in?" Annie had sensed her friend's troubled thoughts.   
"Yeah, whatever." Was the emotionless response. She went in the room and closed the door behind her.   
"What's wrong?" she laid her hand on his back, trying to console him.   
"Nothing." He voice was in check, not allowing any feelings show. *How can she understand?*   
"C'mon, you can tell me… It can't be any worse than what I've been through." She tenderly, knowing that he was about to give in.   
"It's just that… (sigh) I don't know…" he raised his hands up in confusion. "I'm supposed to be the strongest of the warriors, but I can't even do anything to help…"   
Outside, a noisy outburst sounded. "When will this end?" Rowen looked fretted. He hasn't seen Josie in quite a while. But all of them ran outside any way, and was surprised to see two shielded warriors. "What?!? Is that you Josie?"   
"Prepare to meet your end! *Especially you, Cye of Torrent!*" she cackled. Beside her, a familiar red armor appeared.   
"Ryo?!?" His eyes opened, they were a dull red, with no life coming from them. It was plain to see that he was under the influence. Josie seemed to be controlling him.   
"Uh, guys." Rowen paused and turned to look back at Sage, Annie, Cye and Kento.   
"Josie, Ryo, are you two alright?" Sage asked.   
The answer came from Josie and was an evil chuckle. Ryo, who shot out his sword at Cye, seconded the response.   
"Ow!" Cye yelped and placed his hand on the bloody side, which quickly healed because of the armor. Suddenly Josie glared at Cye, and he lifted off the ground and was thrown unto the roof. Ryo soon followed but with a softer landing.   
"Ryo stop!" Annie yelled.   
"You're gonna kill him!" Sage added. Cye rolled away from Ryo's incoming sword, but misjudge the roof and rolled off, landing on Annie and Rowen. "Ugh!" "Oomph!" They fell backwards into Kento, in a giant domino effect, which ended on Sage. They were all in a pile on the ground, when they looked up, Jomarie had disappeared. Ryo looked dubious, not knowing whether to come back to the Nether Realm or stay. His kanji of perfect virtue blinked on his forehead, somewhat uncertainly. Then, Josie voiced echoed through the air, "Come back to the Nether Realm, Ryo!" it commanded, and he obeyed.   
They jumbled group finally untangled themselves from each other. "Oopps! Sorry ya guys!" Cye apologized.   
"Will you get off me!" a pissed Annie said.   
"Uh- Sorry!" Kento got up quickly and blushed.   
"Finally, do you know what it feels like to be squash by an elephant?" Annie questioned reprimandingly. "Well I do!"   
Ryo, although no longer being controlled, saw nothing else to do and found himself following Josie. Now just didn't seem like a good time to ask questions. They walked down a long corridor and into a room with many eerily glowing candles.   
A girl, no older than him, began to explain the situation to the confused Ronin Warrior. "I am Megan. You, Ryo of Wildfire, were only bait to lure the bearers of the armor of Luna and Sunblaze here together. Josie serves the same master as I, Talpa; that will never change. Soon Sunblaze will be here to join us and we will find the Armor of Trifid and unite against the Ronin Warriors! In the meantime, Wildfire, just hang around and wait. Nothing's gonna happen to you…yet. At least not until Sunblaze comes."   
Megan cackled wholeheartedly at Ryo's facial expression. He was completely shocked. "Josie, what happened? Why are we here?" He asked, not believing Megan. Josie's ruby eyes sparkled. "Josie, c'mon! Think of Annie and   
Rowan…. and Sage…and Kento…and me…and…"   
"Who?" Josie snapped. "Cye?" Ryo tried to think of something to say but couldn't find the words. Josie   
found her own. "He will pay! Not only has he angered Master Talpa, but..."   
"No Josie! Talpa is not your master! He can't control you if you don't let him!"   
Josie acted as if he had never spoke. "He took my only best friend away and he won't give her back! If she won't join Talpa, I will kill Cye. If she does, I will kill him anyway." An evil grin spread across her face. "Naaawww. I think it would be more satisfying to let her take his life!" Her smile ceased and her red eyes glazed over. She paused for a moment, but then shook it off.   
*She was fighting it! But Cye…he…her feelings for Cye are echoed and changed, but the bottom line is the same. She is pissed off at him and wants to get back at him. But killing him?!* "Josie, think if Annie was plotting to kill Rowen! What would you do then?" She said nothing. "Well?"   
"Shut up." Josie bellowed.   
"If Annie killed Rowen what..."   
"I said shut up!" She yelled and her voice wavered.   
*She really cares for him, how cute!*   
"Talpa?", Annie asked. "Who's that?"   
"Well, let's just say he's…well, an arsehole who thinks he's going to rule the world." Cye answered in an   
accented voice.   
"Oh. How do we get Josie back? And Ryo?" she asked.   
"I suggest we confront Talpa and we will most likely find and rescue them." Rowen answered everyone's question. "Let's go!" Annie said excitedly. When no one moved she looked a tad downcast. "Well c'mon!"   
"Annie, you're not up to full strength. You'd better stay here." Rowen said.   
"Cye can stay too. Josie seems to have a well…liking for kicking his ass!" Kento said with a laugh.   
"I'm not staying! I don't care what you guys say, I've got to come and help Ryo." Cye countered.   
"Me too! I'm coming! I'm not gonna miss a fight just cuz you guys think I can't take it." Annie said so that everyone can hear.   
*Uuugghh! How does Ryo do it? How does he control them all? I'm not good at this leader business.* Rowen thought to himself. "It's night right now and even if we attack, there won't be much of a chance, and besides, we don't even know where they are hiding. We'll plan more tomorrow. G'night everyone!"   
Sage was still quiet, taking all of this into account. *Mmmmmm… I wonder…* He followed Rowen up the stairs.   
"Hey none o you use the bathroom, ok?" Kento yelled after them. He ran up the stairs.   
"Too late!" Sage slammed the door on his toes.   
"Yooowwwwwcchhhhhh!!!" His cry was heard throughout the house.   
That night, when everyone was asleep, Josie came to visit. She crept to Annie's room, where Annie and her brother (who was in a cute little bed/crib thing) slept. She touched Annie's forehead briefly and disappeared.   
Almost instantly, Annie shot up in bed, and her eyes opened to reveal dull red embers. She sneaked out of the house, like in a trance and headed towards the woods. Unknown to her, Mark woke up and seeing his older sister leave, he went to the other room, Sage and Rowen's room, to try to find someone to get his sister. Course Rowen slept like a brick and, well, try as he did, he couldn't get him up, Sage was obviously the next choice and he woke him up easily enough.   
"Awww… aawwwwiiiiiieeeeee…. Aawwwwiiiieeee gone!" Sage took some time to decipher this, but when he did, he wasted no time. *I knew it was only a matter of time.* He got up and quickly dressed. Mark saw him leave. *Why is everyone leaving?* He asked himself in that babyish language of his. He needed someone to give him a hug, but Rowen was out of the question. He walked into the other room in the vicinity. That happened to be Kento and Cye's room, right across the door of his room (Annie and Mark's). *Yay! He my favorite guy! (pointing to Cye) He just like my sister, only a lot nicer!* He went over to him.   
Sage caught up with Annie, staying close to the underbushes as to not give away his position. Annie didn't seem to notice him, she just kept walking and before long, came into a pit-like structure. It glowed incandescently, seeming to draw her into it. When she disappeared into the hole, Sage turned back to report to the others.   
"Wake up everyone!" he shouted as he went through the door. "Annie just showed us the way to the bad guys."   
Cye surprised him from behind, "What? Where'd Annie go! Mark came in to my room and jumped me." The boy was curled up in his arms, sleeping heavily. "And you better be more quieter, it took me a long time just to get him back to sleep." He placed Mark on the couch, surrounding him with pillows so that he wouldn't fall. "There!" he smiled, "Now what's this about Annie and where is she?" he turned to Sage.   
"She is somehow being controlled by something, and I don't think it's good. I followed her and she led me to this pit thing."   
"What's going on around here!" Kento came down. "I couldn't sleep with all of the racket!"   
"I think we just found out where we can find Ryo and Josie. Now Annie too." Cye told his best friend.   
"Oh! Why? I thought Annie was in her room. What are you talking about?" Kento asked.   
Sage retorted. "She was until she walked out and went into the forest!" There was a stir from the small toddler in the couch.   
"Quiet down!" Cye said through clenched teeth. His seemed to be over protected of Mark, ever since he found him, huddled all alone, in the corner of the garden shed. "Let's wake up Rowen. He knows what to do."   
"Well, I'm not going to do it!" Kento held up his arms. He tried to push Sage up the stairs. "You can do it! You always wake him up for school anyway. Go ahead, you have the secret of how to wake him up."   
Cye nodded at him, trying not to laugh, "Yeah, go on Sage." Sage was left with no choice but to wake up his friend. *Why do I always get stuck with this job! God! I hope he doesn't lash out on me like the last time, or even worse, not wake up at all. Sometimes he doesn't even seem like he ever wakes up. Here we go again.* He went through the door and stepped over a blue book lying open on the wooden floor. *Look at this mess! What's worse is that he clutters up 'my' side of the room too!* He bent down to pick up the book. "I'm not even gonna look at this one. Probably another of his astronomy book!" he muttered as he placed it on the bedside table, upside down.   
"Yo! Wake up Rowen!" he shouted into his ear as he shook him violently. A herd of thundering elephants couldn't have woken him up. "C'mon…" Sage said sweetly, "it's time for you to save your girlfriend!" he teased, still without a response. "Ugh! I know you can hear me!" He was starting to get frustrated. "Okay! Suit yourself, time for my secret weapon." He walked over to his side of the room and took a cylinder from his desk. It still felt hot to the touch. "Okay! One last chance to wake up!" when no answer came, he opened the container and dumped its contents on Rowen.   
"Owwwwwwww! What'd ya do that for!" Rowen automatically sat up in his now soaked bed. Water dripped from his unruly, bed head hair and unto the floor. "Ugh! I hate it when he does that! What is this! Is not even light out!" he muttered under his breath.   
"What's that? Did you say something?" Sage said pleasantly.   
"Is it just me, or does it seem that you take pleasure in pouring almost boiling hot liquid on my head!" he shook his head slowly, still half-asleep.   
"You better get up, or I'll get the other thermos, I just took it out of the freezer last night!"   
"Alright already, I'm awake. Just give me five (yawn) minutes." And he fell back on his drenched bed.   
"You asked for it!" Sage laughed as he poured the contents of the other container.   
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! What the *****-" his bed was now flooded. "Yeah! I'm up! Sheesshhh! What's up anyway?" he almost yelled. He was really pissed off.   
"Besides the ceiling you mean.-"   
"Don't get smart with me!" he cut off.   
"Yeah, no ones as smart as you. But we just found out the whereabouts of 'Josie' and Ryo." He made sure to emphasize on the name Josie. "Come on down and we'll tell ya all about it." He left quickly, knowing that Rowen won't try to sleep again. 

~TBC 

*I wrote that?!? o.O;; um... who knew??? heh... 


	9. Chapter 6: Travel to the Boundaries

Chapter 6: Travel to the Boundaries 

They were finally on their way. Rowen took a while to plan it all, but still, they felt as though they were going to an unknown place, which they were. *I can't believe it!* Cye stared in disbelief at the phantasm like void.   
*It looks like the Aurora Borealis, it's too bad it is the work of evil.* Rowen, like Cye was flustered by the sight. Kento, who was munching on some chips, he said he wouldn't go on an empty stomach, started to choke on what he was eating. Sage slapped him on the back and he yelped. "It's some kind of illusion, snap out of it!" The three shook their heads.   
Rowen came over to the hole and examined it carefully. "This is a puzzling enigma. No molecular structuring can ever explain this, of course, there are other theories yet to be discovered."   
"Stop it Rowen!" said Kento, putting his hands to his ears. "I 'hate' it when you do that!"   
"Let's just go in!" Sage said, he was starting to act like Ryo.   
"Okay!" 

Annie found herself not being able to move. Her eyes scanned the room she was in. It appeared to be pleasant enough. Suddenly, she was released from whatever had held her. She landed with a thud on the carpeted floor. Annie peeled herself from the floor and began to look around at her surroundings. *What is this place?* She continued to wander around the room, noticing a door that was camouflaged in one of the walls. The door opened, and she was sucked into the next room, this one dark and dreary. At the end of the rectangular room was a familiar figure, in a weird bubble-like thing that surrounded him.   
"So glad for you to join us." Megan smiled.   
"What are you doing with him?" Annie asked, she got ready to attack.   
"That is of no concern for you, you should wonder what we will do to you." She snapped her fingers and Josie appeared by her side. "Here is your friend, remember her? She is now on Talpa's side! You will be too, soon enough!" her wicked laughter filled the room. 

"Where is everyone?" Mia spent the morning looking for the guys. "Not even a note! Well… Oh! They just left you here! Idiots! Men can be such retarts!" She picked up the slumbering child and put him to bed. *What's wrong with me? I want to search for them.. But I know I have to stay... It's like something is holding me back. Weird.* 

The four young warriors found themselves in the middle of a seemingly endless desert. After Rowen had ventured to close to the hole, all of them had been drawn into it, and somehow managed to turn up in the desert. The wind picked up, showering them in sand.   
"Look what you did Rowen!" scolded Kento. "And I dropped my bag of chips too!"   
"Guys! Let's not fight. We need to work together and find a way out of here." Cye called his armor of Torrent and the others followed. With their visors on, they could actually see.   
"Has anyone thought about this, it could be a trap. You know, Annie is good friends with Josie, and I don't trust her that much."   
Rowen turned to Sage about his last remark. "No, I don't think that Annie or Josie means any harm! They are somehow under the control of Talpa, and I don't know how he got reincarnated, but he's back now. We have to find Ryo and the girls."   
Cye stopped ahead of them, and listened closely. "Uh- guys? I don't think were alone. Look sharp!" he ducked as an arrow sliced through the air right above his head. *That was weird! I can sense them before they even appeared, that never happened before... Great, this reminds me of Annie, she fights pretty well... considering her size and background.* The Dynasty junkies appeared, and surrounded them.   
"Joy. Evil Dynasty soldiers to fight. What other surprises are in store?" Rowen asked sarcastically. He fired arrows at all directions.   
"Guys! Don't waste your energies! We need them to face this Sean fellow and if I know Talpa, he has something up his sleeve." Sage ordered and sliced a couple of soldiers in one swipe. Kento was about to use his sure kill.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" the desert split and all of the soldiers fell in the crevice or got destroyed in the energy it released. "That was easy!" 

"It's not working! She won't let me into her mind. I can't control her." Jomarie looked troubled. Although she had perfected the use of her powers, she still couldn't control people for long.   
"Josie? Why are you doing this?" her dark hair was in shambles, and her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "Don't you like us, your friends, anymore?"   
Megan materialized in front of her. "I'm her friend! You had abandoned her, and so she came to me!" Annie tried to lunged at her, but the chains bound to her wrist held her back.   
"You'll never get away with this!" she knew she had to think of something, but what? "The others will come for us Josie! Don't let them control you!"   
"Wrong Annie! I control you!" Josie directed her power towards the girl, who kept fighting it off. *No! How does she do it?*   
Annie let her mind wander, she had meditated before, with Sage's support, when she woke up early, not too long ago. It gave her a new experience and she felt more alive, more at peace with the world. She meditated now, blocking her surroundings and the people who shared her space. *Josie… you have to come back… I know you don't want to do this…*   
"What's this?!?" Megan watched as the chained girl was enveloped in a golden light, slowly, the kanji of hope could be distinctly seen on her forehead. "No! I must tell the master about this!" she took Josie with her before her kanji breakout. 

*Cye? I know you're near. I kinda have a radar for this kind of stuff. (**JCS**) Please hurry!* Annie's thoughts roamed until it found it's destination.   
"What? You can talk to me? Where are you?" Cye asked quietly.   
"Who are ya talkin to? Yourself?" Kento asked, smiling goofily at Cye.   
"No! Annie just talked to me."   
Sage looked dubious. "Are you sure it's her, not some other trick or something?"   
"Yeah." He looked annoyed, "You think I won't know my own… uh, friend?"   
"Oh, so now she's only your 'friend'!" Rowen teased.   
"I'm serious! She told me that were near her. And to hurry too!" *C'mon Annie! You have to tell where you are!*   
*I-I, don't know!!! It's some kind of dungeon. I didn't see how I got here.*   
*That's a lot of help!*   
*Uh- you try being chained to the wall, helpless!*   
*Sorry. Can you at least guide us or something?*   
*I'll try. I don't think I can.*   
*Well, you should be more hopeful, after all, your virtue is hope!*   
*Yeah, yeah! I said, well actually thought, I'll try!* 

~TBC 

*eek!!! can you guys read this??? *sticks her face into the monitor* hewp i'm bwindwed!!! *backs away from the screen* ack!!! i can't see!!! gggggaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7: Battle for Control 

The guys followed Cye, who followed Annie's frequency. Soon enough they reached a miniature version of Talpa's residency. "Annie's in there!" Cye exclaimed.   
"And so is Josie!" Rowen added.   
"Hey! Aren't we forgetting someone, you dorks?" inquired Kento.   
"Like Ryo?" Sage completed.   
"Oh yeah, that guy!" they said at the same time.   
"What do we do now?" Sage asked.   
"Let's crash their party, take the girls and guy, blow this joint, and still return in time for lunch." Suggested Kento.   
"Not a bad idea," Sage agreed, "But one problem, how are we gonna get in?"   
"Uh-oh! I forget to check for a door." Said the orange warrior.   
"Well, this palace, um, happens to have NO doors or windows we can go into." Rowen suggested, "I propose we all wait to be invited, I think that they probably already know we are here, or at least about to."   
"So we wait then…"   
Annie was still chained to the wall. *It can't get any worse than this, I hope. At least I know Cye and the others are coming. Now how to get out of these chains?* She thought about the chains disappearing and concentrated on this. *It's never going to work (sigh)!* Suddenly, bright yellow light encircled the handcuffs, and she was free!   
"Whoa! This is so sweet!" she couldn't help but blurt out. *Oops, better be quieter, or they'll get me again. I have to find Josie, but first, a little unfinished business.* She set out for Ryo's confinement.   
"So, you finally got here, huh? Too late for your friends though! (cackle) Soon they will be completely under Talpa's power!" a vertically challenge blond girl, about as old as Josie, appeared before them and shouted sinisterly.   
"No! They will never do that!" Kento yelled back.   
"Now, prepare to give yourself up to Talpa!" she gave a kind of war whoop and began her attack. Josie joined her immediately after materializing. Her wrath fell mostly on Cye, some on Kento and Sage, but not on Rowen. Megan saw this and she too stopped her attack on Rowen. *I can't lose her cooperation, not now!* Megan thought.   
"Where's Ryo and Annie?" Sage called out.   
"Right here!" Annie and Ryo came out from a secret door in the mansion. "Sorry to keep ya waiting, I was sorta rolled up in the action." Ryo announced. "Annie had to help me out."   
"What?!? How'd you two get out?" the small-corrupted girl said. "No trouble, Talpa doesn't need your powers any longer, he has found the third armor of the galaxies and will rise again!"   
"What?!?" More Dynasty soldiers came from out of nowhere, as well as Nether Spirits.   
"We won't let you win! Josie," Annie pleaded, "Please! You're on our side and we, we won't hurt you, we can't!"   
"Yes we can! She's on the bad side Annie! We can't help that! You people are gonna get your asses kicked in so far!" Kento got really bored with all of the talking, and seeing that he was the only one bent on acting, he attacked the demon soldiers and urged his best friend to do so too.   
"Oh, alright! Sheesh! We're trying to defeat Talpa's retard followers and all you can think of is getting home for lunch in time!" Cye quickly vaulted off the ground letting two Dynasty hit each other.   
Megan looked irritated. "Josie, don't just hover there! Attack them! You know, I'm not the only person here that's on the Dynasty's side!"   
"Yessssss (hiss)! You are ready! But we must wait! Megan is finishing up some… business. Do not worry. Your time will come. For now, you must gain more strength!" Talpa dismissed the warrior just as he was about to watch the battle from his magic mirror thing. *Talpa! I need more warriors! The Ronins are tougher than I thought! Please, send me more! I promise not to fail you.* Megan said to him in her thoughts.   
*NO! You were given enough! Besides, I don't need your foolishness anymore!* Talpa cackled.   
*You can't mean that! I have served you loyally! Do not abandon me!* Megan's pleas went unheard.   
"Ah! So the Ronin warriors are still as powerful as before. My feat on them has not done anything! No matter, soon they will be under my control… and the world… it will be mine again! This time, I will not make the same mistakes!" His laughter could be heard all over the Dynasty.   
"Talpa!" Ryo exclaimed, hearing the laughter, "He sounds more perverted than before. And probably smells worse too!"   
"Hey! Quit making comments and help fight off some of these uglies." Sage called out to Ryo, then slashed through a couple of soldiers, cutting them in half.   
Megan began to get desperate. *I can't believe Talpa! But maybe… if I kill a Ronin, then I will be back on his good side.* A smile curled her lip. She used all of her powers and concentrated it on the bearer of the armor of Sunblaze. *Say goodbye Sunblaze!* She let lose the energy that she had collected. It hit Annie full force and she hit the ground with a thud, she lay there motionless.   
"Annie! No!" Cye wailed, "Let's get her!" He and the other four warriors aimed their sure kill at Megan, who backed away. Josie bolted in front of her friend and stayed there, protecting her.   
"Get out of the way!" a New Yorker accent shouted to her, "Josie!" but too late, the other four all ready fired their special attacks.   
There was an eerie silence as Josie went down on her knees. *Josie? Wh-what's going on out there?* Annie was still with them, but somehow couldn't move. *Josie?…what's wrong?* {The door in front of her opened to reveal a bright white light. On the other side, promise of peace and happiness welcomed her. *What's up with this place?* She noticed for the first time that she was surrounded by the same golden light as before. *Ugh! Not again!* From far behind her, sounds of the fighting echoed to her. She heard Josie fall to her knees. Annie walked towards the door and a strange feeling overcame her. *Am I dead? This is too weird.* The door swung open more. *There's nothing to go back to anyway. I'll just mess up everyone's life. I couldn't even save my family…* *How about Mark? Or Josie? Or… Cye?* The same voice who had guided her throughout the assault on her family spoke to her. *You again? Haven't you wrecked my life enough already?* *You must go back to them, they need you!* *Nobody needs me… Who asked you anyway? Huh? All you ever did was… was, ruin my already cluttered life… I never asked for you! I hate this armor! I-… just leave me alone!* *I am your destiny and this is your destiny, your lineage is part of all of this and you will soon find out more on this in time.* *Just leave me alone!!!* *Only if you promise to return to them…* *Fine!* she kept walking towards the door, then heard voices… "Annie…. Annie… Annie? Come back! (sob)" *Cye?* *They need you…..* the voice faded. *I don't know what good I can do, but… I guess…*}   
Cye moved away from Annie's body, lying immobile, and stared daggers at Megan. Josie, although on her knees, still protected her. "Move out of the way!" He snarled. "If you don't, then I'll just have to go through you!" He stood there with his trident in hand and began to call for his sure kill. "Super…. Wave…. Sma-"   
"Ohhhh…" Annie opened her eyes to see Cye about to knock out Josie. "Stop!"   
"Huh?"   
"Annie! You're okay!" Cye ran over to her. Annie tried to stand, but she fell again, still too weak.   
She tried to smile at Cye, but it faded as she saw Megan about to fire again. "Hope!" She glowed a bit and her armor lifted her above the ground. Her kanji flared and soon the others' did too. All except Josie's, which seemed to hesitate.   
"Don't you see! Megan's just using Josie as a pawn! We have to do it!" Ryo shouted.   
Rowen faltered, but followed, the other three did so too, only quicker.   
"Flare… up…"   
"Lightning… Bolt…"   
"Iron… Rock…."   
"Super… Wave…"   
"Uh- Arrow…. Shhhoooocccckkkk…."   
"Wait!" Annie found herself in front of Josie, her best friend in the whole world. "Don't-"   
Cye and Rowen managed to stop, but the others let go. "Aaaahhhhh!" *Use your power!* the armor commanded *Or both of us as well as your friend will be destroyed.*   
All three girls collapsed in a heap. "Whoa! She's a-a girl!" Rowen exclaimed, looking at Megan.   
"We can't just leave her!" Kento slung the poor girl over his shoulder. Cye took (hhhmmmmm… that's hard!) Annie and Rowen managed to get Josie in an upright position, but needed Ryo's help dearly. They trudged back home. 

~TBC 

* hehe... had to use that "she's a-a girl" bit... laughed for hours after that episode!!! well, toodles! 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8: Are you back with us? 

The rays of early dawn came through the window that needed a little cleaning. Two young men came in, tiptoeing quietly as to not awaken the slumbering pair. But one of them was conscious, and she opened her dark eyes a crack to see who had come in. *hmmm.. Cye and Rowen… I don't really want to talk to them right know. Please… Go away.*   
"Shhhh! You'll wake them up." Cye whispered to Rowen. Rowen's next step made the floorboards creak.   
*Ugh! Go away!* "Can't you guys see us sick people trying to get some rest!" She sat straight up on her bed. This resulted in a small whine from the bed next to her.   
"Stop it! No! I don't want to hurt them!"   
The expression on Rowen's face was a cross between fear and confusion. "What's wrong Josie?"   
"Can't you see she's talkin in her sleep? Sometimes Rowen! And I thought you were smart!" Annie barked. Cye and Rowen backed away.   
"Sheesh Annie! What's wrong with you?" Troubled blue-green eyes looked over at the girl in front of him, the one he met just weeks before, and thought he knew so well.   
"Sorry. It's just that… I kinda have a headache, and I don't know." She tried to hide what she was feeling, to wear the mask she always does, ever since she was a little girl. Her head really did hurt, but there was more to it than that.   
"I think you should rest now… Go back to bed." Cye tucked her in (awww. How sweet!) and grabbed Rowen's arm to lead him out of the door.   
He stood his ground and instead dragged Cye to a nearby couch. "Let's just sit in down in here. You never know when they're gonna wake up again and if they need something." Annie was already in a fitful sleep. "I have a feeling that Annie's not telling us everything." Cye looked dubious, as if about to say something, then changed his mind. "Okay Cye, tell me what's on your mind."   
"Well…"   
"Divulge your little secret." He stared at Cye with his blue blue eyes and dared him to not to speak. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Besides, you can trust me." He said, making sure to accent on trust.   
"Oh, okay I guess. You see…"   
Josie woke up in the middle of their conversation. *What are they talking about?* Then she heard her friend's name, and knew right away whom it was about. *Sooooo… Annie liked this guy? She never told me! I guess I'll have to talk to her about this, after they leave…* She went back to sleep, with nothing else to do.   
"What!?! He told you what?!?"   
"He didn't exactly tell me… I kinda just, um, overheard." She watched her friend, sitting cross-legged on her bed, her breakfast untouched. *Geez! You have to eat!*   
Annie started to pick at her food. "Well, maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe Rowen pried it from him?"   
"I don't know! I heard what I heard!" Her breakfast tray was still full too. *Why is she making such a big deal out of this? I think she's getting worse… everyday she gets more and more depressed, then she lashes out at people.*   
"Yeah, whatever." She replied in an indifferent voice. "I find out about it, sooner or later." She suddenly snapped her head towards the door.   
"Knock, knock." Kento came in with a huge smile on his face. "the other peeps kicked me out of the kitchen, and Cye found out about me keeping snacks in the room…"   
"Let me guess… he locked you out, and now you come running to us for food." Josie placed her hands on her hips.   
"Uh, no, not really… well, maybe… they said they were going to keep me from eating for more than two hours… Don't they know there's a law somewhere out there about cruel and unusual punishments… this is worse than school, not that I like school….." he drifted off. Annie felt bad for the guy, and being kind hearted as she was, gave him her breakfast. "Thanks." He said between mouthfuls "You gonna eat that, Josie?"   
*Eeeewwww. Doesn't he have any manners, just stuffing himself like that! I don't think I 'want' to eat now.* "You can have it." The dark auburn haired teen gulped.   
"Gee, thanks a bunch!" the happy Kento walked off, both hands holding empty trays.   
"So much for them trying!" Annie sighed.   
"You just had to give it to him, don't you?"   
"So? What's it to ya? Huh?"   
*Not another mood swing! Like she has PMS every other day!* "Nothing." Josie flatly replied.   
"Sorry." She hung her head, "Better go downstairs, I have a feeling, actually a little more than a feeling that they want to talk. Besides, we're fine now." Her eyes flashed and a glimmer of life came through the clouded eyes, and reminded Josie of how her friend was, not too long ago. And somehow, she sensed something else… Something different about her, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "…Last one down is an ashlock…" (German word, though I'm not sure how to spell it, ^.^ can't tell what it means… *Bad Misty! Bad!*)   
It was already lunchtime, and after their talk, the group decided to go to the mall. "Hey! I need a little break from life just about now." Sage uttered, and they decided to go.   
As they passed the round ledge that Rowen and Josie first met, they saw a familiar figure. "Megan?" a larger female came over to her friend.   
"Who are you?"   
"Don't you remember? It's me, Josie! From math." The smaller of the two brought her eyebrows together, scrutinizing the situation.   
"I think I remember you from class, but I don't think we ever met."   
"Oh." She looked somewhat downcast, then brightened up. "Maybe, you want to hang around the mall with me and my friends? That's if you're not already going with anyone."   
Megan seemed to consider this. "Uh, sure! I was supposed to come with my friend Liana, but she's sick and I had to go myself." They stroke up a conversation, while heading back to the group. It looked like a small scuffle had started among Cye and Annie, the supposedly two most peaceful people in the group.   
"I think this is as close to being normal as it gets." Sage spoke to Rowen and Ryo. He leaned against a tree, planted in the sidewalk as decoration.   
Kento tried to make sense of the fight. "Yo! Stop it!" he grabbed both of them.   
"Yeah, think so too. At least the Nether World is at bay." The other teen said, blowing a lock of his blue hair away from his nose.   
Ryo stopped his train of thought, "For the time being…" he said quietly before going over to Kento and the squabbling pair to help out.   
"Oiy! Not again!" Josie laughed, and Megan, not knowing about the situation, joined in too.   
Hidden by the endless crowd, a figure watched them solemnly. *Ha ha ha! Foolish humans! My time to serve the empire will come. And very soon, I think!* 

~TBC 

*Hehe…. That next chapter or so is written by a friend, revised and edited by my best friend Josie (whose anime name (eg. Misty) we are still in the process of making up) and rewritten by me… it's sooooo messed up! It's funny. I think it's came out pretty good, considering that what we got was a bunch of torn paper with a ridiculous picture of, uh (turns it over, side ways, upside down…) um, I, a person? Maybe? I don't know! Ask Catherine…. Hold on.. I have to wait till Josie emails it to me… So long and sayonara!   
~Misty   



	12. Default Chapter Title

Catherine's Strange Funky Lady Thaya Story Thingy   
Catherine (Lady Thaya) is my friend, and Josie's friend (even though she doesn't act like it), and is a little bit… uh… overly outgoing… that is to put it lightly… She heard about my site (grrrr… stares daggers at Josie, who just shrugs) and wrote this story, by hand, and didn't even bother to number the pages… its barely legible, and the spelling is atrocious, but Josie has been gracious enough to type and edit it for me (and add a couple of her own stuff in it too!)… A warning: This is not your average story. Lady Thaya is a great writer, if you can actually understand what she is writing, and I do not accept credit for this story. She just handed it to Josie and Josie handed (emailed) it to me. (ROTFLMAO) And without further ado…. 

Chapter 9: Lady Thaya Emerges 

After the last adventure, for which everyone was still recovering, Kento decided to go work out in the gym. His rough workout ended, he left and found himself in the presence of a strange woman. Not hesitating, he simultaneously wiped his dark brow and greeted her. Then he turned and started to leave, he didn't want to be late for their little meeting. Then it hit him. "Who are you and why are yo-" Before Kento could finish, he was knocked unconscious by the woman's stare. *Hehe… I don't know why the Nether Realm are having problems with these people… Boys are so weak!* 

Not too far from Mia's house, deep in the woods, a short while later, Sage and Cye were out together for a walk. A small child appeared seemingly out of nowhere and asked in an equally small voice. "Can you help me? I'm lost." Her hazel pleading eyes moved from Cye to Sage. The wind shifted, the girl's hair flew around casting a barely conspicuous evil aura around her. The two warriors looked at each other momentarily before Sage spoke. "Cye, go tell the others where I am. This is bound to take a while." He said, forcing a smile and gesturing at the woods surrounding them.   
"Okay." Cye said. He had wanted to seriously ask Sage something about, well, Annie ([ugh! Josie!!! What is it about me and Cye? Sheesh! Lay off!]). Cye turned and left thinking to himself. *I guess it can wait.*   
The girl looked up innocently at Sage and he soon fainted, landing on the padded ground. The girl changed back to her normal form and dragged him a little before cussing, and, noticing he was already awakening, transported him elsewhere. Her form changed again, but this time to an old woman. 

Cye heard a thud behind him, but paid no heed. He ran the almost two miles in the leaf covered path to the nearest street, which was a dirt road that was rarely used, only to get into the Koji Manor. He was about to cross it when he saw an elderly woman. Of course, being considerate as he is, he figured he could help her cross.   
"Would you like me to help you cross?"   
"That would be so kind of you sonny." At the other side she thanked him and Cye had a funny feeling about her. He turned away and didn't even take one step before he felt numb and then disappeared. "(imitation evil laughter) If only more young people is as thoughtful as him… then my work would be much easier." She continued to walk down the road, towards the Koji household. 

Ryo was leaving Mia's to look for the guys. He had a feeling that they will be late for their meeting with the girls. Just as he stepped off the property, a red convertible with an, ahem… noticeable woman came into view ([only Catherine would think of that!]). She passed him and continued a few more yards when the car stopped by the side of the road and steam shot out from beneath the hood.   
He was there before she could even open the car door. "Do you need any help?" Her darkened eyes stared at him. "I could fix th-" Another Ronin warrior fell as an (imitation) evil cackle was heard. 

Rowen, as usual, was coming out of the high school with his face in a book. He checked his watch and quickened his pace. *God! I forgot! I'm suppose to meet the guys! Why'd it have to be today? They all knew I always stay after school on Fridays.* Before he had turned the corner, he went numb as a chill ran down his back. An open courtyard formed around him.   
The other warriors were walking in a circle aimlessly, Rowen observed. It seemed everyone was in some sort of trance. Ryo, Kento, and Cye began to walk to a central point. Sage did too, but stopped, turned around and shook his head. His eyes locked on Rowen, questioningly. The look Rowen responded with told Sage he knew no more about what was going on than Sage himself. Rowen shrugged his shoulders and motioned to follow the others. Soon the strange woman who had brought them to this place again appeared. She was in her normal form, as tall as the Ronins, long dirty blond hair reaching her waist. Rowen and Sage's jaw dropped. *Just another dumb blond* Ro thought.   
"OK people. It's time to wreak havoc on the city. Cye, Kento, Ryo; attack the city and find me some chocolate cream pie! With whipped cream and a cherry on top! Hurry!" Then she paused and continued, "Sage and Rowen, let's get on with the interrogation. Now where can I find the girls, Sage?"   
The cute blond looked blankly at his captor. "They are… you can find them, wait, where am… I'm not telling you anything… you can find them… I'm not telling you anything! I won't talk! Who are you? The girls? They are…" Sage, obviously confused, answered her, and continued to mumble incoherent sentences. Apparently, Sage was only partially under the woman's control.   
"I am Lady Thaya, evil villianess, and your struggle is useless! (sigh, a little sweat drop appears suddenly behind her) This is not working quite the way I planned it to! Let's try this again. Rowen, where are the girls?"   
"Well… (small smirk) Master Thaya, ahem, I am a bit confused. I'm not really sure, but I think they are in… the pumpkin pie, no, or is it in the vanilla ice cream?" Rowen responded, trying not to be sarcastic.   
"Aarrgghhh!" yelled the very annoyed Thaya (three small straight lines appear on her cheek) "I'll just go and kill a few people to calm my nerves. But just so nothing happens…" She wiggled her fingers and Sage and Rowen found their arms chained above their head and their feet chained below them with triply reinforced chains.   
"I wonder where the guys are. They should have been here an hour ago!" worried Annie.   
"I don't know, but maybe they're testing us or something." Guessed Josie.   
"Yeah, right." Annie voiced sarcastically.   
*I wish the girls knew where we were and could come get us* Josie heard. *I wish they knew we were in Thaya's dungeon and that she is wreaking havoc with the brainwashed majority of the Ronin Warriors. I also wish Sage would fight this and stay awake!*   
"Annie, did you hear that?"   
"Hear what, Josie?"   
*That was Rowen, I know it!* Josie thought. "I know where they are, Annie."   
"Where?" Annie inquired, she tossed her mane of dark hair.   
"In a dungeon of someone named Thaya." She replied, as if it were common knowledge. Her glasses fell forward and she adjusted them.   
"How do you know? Wait, nevermind, just lead on." Annie wondered out loud. *Sometimes she scares me so much! But there's something uncanny about when she gets these notions.*   
"I don't know how I know, but I know that I know where they are. Just follow me. I know I can find them."   
Annie thought hard at the preceding statement and her frown turned to a smile at the thought of rescuing Cye and proving herself to them all. ([okay, okay! Who wrote that??? *points finger accusingly* I thought I already prove myself, or did I??? Now I'm confused! Thanx a lot Catherine or should I say Josie!]) "Okay. Let's go get them!"   
An outrageous racket sounded from the entrance of Thaya's residence. "Oh man! Someone has breached my ultra cheap fortress protection and alarm system." Thaya grumbled. "Okay boys, we've got to retreat." Thaya transported the three Ronins and herself to her dungeon where Rowen and Sage were being held. "I'll use my guns that come out of nowhere." Thaya thought aloud.   
*Watch out for the guns* Josie heard. "Duck!" she yelled.   
Sure enough, two huge guns appeared almost instantly and, having no other target in range, shot each other. "Ooooohh! Darn they knew! Stupid cheap weapons. No matter, I'll send them these just-add-water-henchmen."   
*Watch out for the guards!* Josie heard. "I hear ya, Rowen. I don't know how, but I do. Annie, be ready to fight. Our welcoming committee should arrive any minute now." Annie gaped at her best friend incredulously.   
The two girls easily defeated the guards and were about to bust down the door to the innermost room, Thaya's dungeon. "They're in there. Can I body slam the door?" Josie asked. "I've seen it in the movies and always wanted to try it."   
"Be my guest." Annie replied, suppressing a chuckle.   
"Hiyaaaouch! Oomph."   
"Well Josie, obviously that didn't work." Annie said as Josie peeled herself from the door. "Try this." Annie turned the knob on the door and it opened.   
"I knew I should have bought more things from the So You Want To Be An Evil Villain catalogue instead of the Evil Villain's Sidekick/Henchmen Extra Cheap catalogue…" Thaya grumbled again.   
"Hello Thaya." Annie and Josie said simultaneously.   
"Oh, you must be the girls. Welcome. (stupid imitation of evil laughter) Now you get to fight your former companions and me." Thaya spared an evil grin.   
"You're so weak, you need help from your enemies to fight your own battles." Josie teased.   
"Well then you're asking for a beating match with just me." (more stupid imitation of evil laughter) exclaimed Thaya. "Goody, time for some fun. Hyper!" she shouted.   
All the people in the room lost some of their power as it was collected and then directed back at them with such force that the Ronins were freed from their trance before being hit with a massive energy blast. They stumbled backwards and stared. Josie stood up. She was the only once with a chance to go before Thaya, who had not been harmed.   
Josie wasn't sure whether or not to use her Reflect, which would copy an attack, because it would take more of their energy. She looked to the group for reassurance. "Do it!" Annie screamed. ([which has like….NEVER happened before; she is so quiet]) ([oh, you NEVER heard me at home, have ya? I can scream just as loud as you!])   
"Come on, you have to." Ryo added, almost pleading.   
Josie's face tightened. "Reflect…" she began, "…Hyper!" Thaya grumbled again before falling to the dungeon floor and disappearing.   
"Where are we?" Ryo, Kento , and Cye asked simultaneously.   
"In some creepy lady's dungeon." Annie answered.   
"There," Josie said, catching her breath after hurtling her own energy ball and then going over and unchaining Sage and Rowen.   
They all had gained back their strength, after, moments later, Josie posed a question. "Who's up for that meeting that Annie made cookies for?"   
"Me!" answered everyone except Annie and Kento. Annie blushed, though you couldn't quite tell.   
"Alright! Cooookkkkkiiieeessss! ([guess someone copied my little Kento cookies yell, huh?])" Kento screamed, his stomach groused, *Hey! I just had a workout, and I didn't eat yet!* and ran out of the fortress as fast as he could. Everyone else just walked and smiled. They had beaten the stuffing out of yet another evil presence. 

~TBC 

*Wasn't this a weird adventure? Not much comment on this though. Sorry I'm not my usual sarcastic self. *Must be the cold acting up again.*   
~Misty Rose   



	13. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10: White Chocolate 

Mia and Cye walked down the aisle, surrounded on both sides. She grabbed the mold for Cye. "Is this okay?" she asked showing the intricate designs on the inside of the mold.   
"Yes! That's perfect." Cye continued to push the grocery cart through the baking aisle of the store. He eyed the confectioner's sugar and cocoa powder. *Nah. I don't have that much time to do it. I'll just get the already made one.*   
"So, you're turning 16 huh? I remember when I turned that age…" Mia started, "Everyone made such a big deal out of it. You going to your mom's for your birthday?"   
"Only for the weekend. I'm going back in the afternoon of my birthday which is this Sunday."   
"Oh, that's good to hear, we're gonna miss you, but you should visit your family more often." She made her way to the register, while Cye managed to maneuver the cart into the small space that was meant for the cart to go through before another guy cut him off.   
"Hey!" but he just positioned himself behind Cye.   
Cye turned to face the man, "Sorry."   
*My birthday is in less than a week. I'll be graduating in a couple of weeks, then in June I'll start my senior year of high school. Somehow I don't feel like I've done anything that's actually good. Sure I'm fighting evil Dynasties and all of that, but what else?* 

The ride back to the house left Cye thinking about his life so far. He sighed as he got out and opened the trunk to unload the groceries. He seized a couple of the bags and proceeded to the kitchen, Mia was following right behind him. After he put the bags down, someone pulled his blue hood over his head.   
"Guess who?" she giggled.   
"Annie!" Cye said with mock annoyance. She giggled again then went out to help unload the bags.   
His auburn hair fell over his eyes, and he laughed to himself. *Annie… at least she's not in one of her 'moods'. The others didn't notice, but something's changing about her. I don't know what.*   
"So, you're home!" Rowen came in from the dining room, book in hand. He also appeared to be carrying a pair of glasses. "You need a hair cut!"   
"Thanks for reminding me." He laughed. "Whose glasses are those?" he looked at the oval spectacles.   
"These? I think Josie left them. I found it under a pile of papers I was reading over. She's coming over to pick them up later today."   
"By the way, where's everyone? The house (cocks his head) sounds… empty." Cye started to put away the food items in their proper cupboard.   
"Last I saw Sage, he was going to the forest, probably meditating. Kento left in search of food. I don't know why, I offered to make him a little something. And last but not least, Ryo disappeared to, well, who knows where." Rowen shrugged. 

In the forest behind Mia's house, the sunlight penetrated a small clearing. It was Sage's favorite spot, his own little world he would go to. He sat cross-legged on an old tree stump in deep concentration. The sun warmed his face, but he wasn't paying any attention to it.   
*… There is something… I can't quite… The armors… They're hiding something… But what? Everytime we wear them, its like we're whole nother person… The guys don't realize it, but…*   
A sudden movement behind him broke his concentration, and he jumped to his feet. "What?!?" he whispered under his breath. A twig broke and it seemed like it filled the forest. Sage's eyes moved to the sound, his whole body still a day.   
It seemed like hours when the thing finally passed. *What was that? I don't think it was going to do harm, but there's something familiar about that…* Had Sage saw his kanji orb, he would have seen that it had reacted to the thing. It flickered and returned to its normal state.   
"Bye! We'll see you back on Sunday!" The group waved as the taxi driver ushered Cye into the cab.   
"I'm only going to be gone for two days! Good bye everyone!" he waved back at them from inside the car.   
"We'll miss you!"   
The cab pulled away from the driveway and drove away, Cye turned to face them and waved one last goodbye. 

Half an hour of driving went by, and the car turned in the well familiar gorge (Mia's always seen driving by here). (sigh) *I hope my mom is okay. Sae told me she was feeling better. Wonder how my brother (in law) is doing.* He unconsciously tapped his overnight bag. *Good, its here. I hope Annie likes white chocolate, all I could find was the crunchy kind. (laugh to himself) Rowen asked me to make him one too. Who ever would he give it to? (sarcastically)*   
He looked to the side and saw the sea. He was almost home. "Can I open the window?"   
"Sure. It's your ride." The driver replied indifferently.   
Cye rolled down the window, just a crack. The salty wind whipped him in his face. *I love the sea.* 

Hours passed, though it seemed, and finally the cab came to a standstill in front of a house. Cye stepped out in the sun. *Ah! I am home.* He took a whiff of the fresh salt air and gazed into the Hagi Sea. His sister ran out the door embraced Cye. "Hey little bro! Mom's inside, she'll be really happy to see you." Sayoko led him inside.   
"Cye! Honey, I've missed you so much! (cough)"   
"Mom, are you okay?"   
"Yes, Cye, I'm fine. All that matters is that you're back. We'll do anything you want this weekend."   
"Don't forget about the party tomorrow. All our relatives are coming. How about your friend? Are they coming?" Sae plumped down on the couch.   
"There's a party? I never heard about it. They don't know about the party."   
"Do you want to call them up?" His mom furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought I mentioned it. I'm so sorry Cye."   
"That's okay, they won't mind. Besides, it's just a little family party, right?" 

Cye was totally dished out after the 'little' soiree. He slept until noon on Sunday, and barely had anytime to make the small present. "That will do."   
"Cye! Your ride is here." Sayoko (Sae) called out to him. Her husband, came in yesterday from a marine lecture.   
"Coming, gotta clean up first."   
"I'll clean up. You have to come now."   
"Really? Okay." His mom came in the kitchen. Cye looked up from his work. "Bye mom. I'll call when I get back to Mia's." Cye gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."   
"Have a safe trip Cye. And for goodness sake, get a hair cut." *(sigh) He grew up so fast. Now I barely see him anymore. The kitchen. Always was his favorite room in the house.* She turned to wave goodbye.   
The car pulled out and drove out of sight. 

Kento came out to greet him. "Hey Cye. Missed ya bud!" He slapped him on the back. "So, you're 16? Cool, you're officially older than me."   
"Kento! I was always older than you!" He looked around, "Where's everyone?"   
"Oh, they're out somewheres. Probably got tired of waiting for you. C'mon, let's get in." The door opened before them, exposing the darkened house. Kento gave Cye a slight nudge towards the door.   
"Surprise!!!" The lights came on, blinding Cye momentarily. "Happy birthday!"   
"Guys! You didn't have to!" Cye smile was radiant. "Thanks. So that's what you were all up to."   
"You know we couldn't resist." Ryo clapped his friend on the back.   
"Ow! It seems that everyone likes to hit me on the back since I returned." Everyone led him to the dining room, where more people were waiting. Some of Cye's classmates had come and a couple of the others' friends. The dining table held a banquet of food. "Ok, did Rowen cook these?" Cye joked.   
"Nah, wouldn't even let me 'in' the kitchen." Was the response.   
"Where's Annie?" As if on cue, she came in, bearing the multitude of gifts from various friends. "I have something for you later." He whispered to her. 

The party ended, the last remnants of the guest leaving a frightful mess behind. *Guess who's going to do the cleaning.* Mia scanning the kitchen and dining room. *At least they didn't go upstairs.*   
The group gathered in the living room. Cye carried a packet, and handed another to Rowen. "You probably would've ruined it." He laughed. Then went over to Annie. "Um, on my birthday, actually, my birthday's on this, uh, holiday called White Day. And we have ta give… people we like… actually girls… white chocolate. I made this in a hurry, so, it's probably bad… but here you go." Annie took the package and opened it, to find a heart with a rose in the center, made from white chocolate.   
"Thanks!" she gave him a hug and a little peck on the cheek. "Oh, it has the crispy stuff in it! I love those!"   
Rowen was doing the same, but with a little trouble. "Um. Here you go. It's chocolate."   
"Duh Rowen!" Josie giggled. "What for?"   
"Um, today's White Day and that's a day… And you give chocolate to a girl that you like." He turned scarlet. I told Cye to make me one, to give to you…"   
"Sage, Ryo… you shouldn't have. You know I don't like chocolate that much." The two teenagers grinned and turned bright red. Then Kento came sauntering in with three chocolates.   
"Who are those for?" Sage asked, "Or are you going to eat them yourself?"   
"Nope… Here ya go Mia… I couldn't find chocolate that's sweeter than you though." Kento beamed delightfully. Then walked over to Annie and Josie. "Here's one for you and another for you. Sorry, they're just store brought, if I made it myself, then I might av created a monster. I'm good at eating, not cooking…" He blushed a bit, then made silly face. "Are you guys gonna eat those?"   
"Kento!" 

~TBC 

~Sorry for all ya Rowen and Cye fans… Hey, they're not taken yet… we're all just… uh… really close friends. Hehe. Nope, I think I'm ending the "close relationship" with Cye… sure he's my fav character, but… hey… It's not working out. And Rowen's kinda goin out of the picture too… hehe… (grins evilly) Tons of other stuff to happen… stay tuned for the next installment of New Beginnings…. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 11: No More Pretending 

Ryo and the group walked home from school. It was the last day and they decided to celebrate. "I know this great place." They all followed Kento's suggestion. Big mistake.   
"How was I suppose to know that everyone else was going there? I didn't even know they only take people with reservations."   
"Sure Kento." He finally got his auburn locks cut, and just in time for the graduation ceremonies too.   
Walking beside Cye, Annie stared a hole in the ground, obviously deep in consideration. *I can't go on like this. Something's just not right… Maybe I just need some time alone… By myself… like before. Yeah, right! Just secluded myself like before. A born introvert… That's just what my parents would like me to be. Well I won't give them that satisfaction… even if they are gone…*   
A shopping square opened up before them. "Hey, you want to shop?" Josie popped the question to the guys. Rowen groaned.   
"Nah, I'll pass." Annie responded. Everyone stared at her.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Yeah. I just wanna go home."   
"Another headache?"   
"Yes."   
*Way to break it in!* Annie thought about what she just did. [… "Um, Cye? I was thinking… and I think that we… should just be friends." "What?!? What are you talking about?" "You know, I don't really want to be in this relationship… so it's over between us…" "Over? What's wrong? Annie…" "No, I said its over, okay?! I just want to be alone!" "Don't you think-" "It's over Cye!" …]   
*I had to do it… Why? I don't know… I had too. No you didn't… You're too selfish. Why? I-I just don't want to hurt again…* 

The slam of the door reverberated in his head. *Why?*   
In his bed, Kento lay, his hands behind his head. "You got dumped?"   
"Yeah." Cye was hurt. You could see it in his eyes.   
"Don't worry about it. She'll come too. It's probably just the headache. I mean, who can shot down a guy like you?"   
"Annie." Came the downcast reply.   
"That was a rhetorical question." He didn't know what else to say. They were both his friends. He couldn't flame Annie for anything. She was really nice, except when you pissed her off. *God, Annie reminds me so much of Cye and the same with him. It's like they're twins or something!*   
"Hey Kento? Do you think that Annie hates me?"   
Kento thought for a moment, he wasn't that good with other people's business and this really wasn't his specialty. "I don't know." He shrugged, "But I think that Annie is just trying to be alone for awhile. Sooner or later she'll come back." He heard his friend's melancholy sigh. "Go ask Sage. He knows what to do in situations like this."   
"Ok, I guess there's nothing much to lose." With that last remark, Cye got up and headed for the door. "Thanks Kento, you're a real pal."   
Kento had the largest and most jovial smile you ever saw, "Gee! That's wat friends are fer!" 

"So that's what I think. Maybe since she had her heart broken before. If, when she realizes that you're not that kind, then you guys'll make a pair again." Sage tossed his hair back. *Ugh! I just had this cut! Now it's back to normal again. If you can call this normal!*   
"Really? Now I see. Thanks a lot Sage. How'd you know so much about girls?" Cye's spirit began to lift once more.   
He flashed his perfect teeth in a million dollar smile that girls would just die for. (hehe…) "I dunno, I guess it just happened. Gain from experience. And having all sisters helps out too." Sage was glad that Cye finally started being animated again (no not that kind of 'anime'ted). "Just leave her alone for a while, and if that doesn't work after, like, two weeks, then you two have got to talk to each other. Ok?"   
"Ok. Thanks again."   
"Just helpin out a good friend." 

Josie spoke calmly, though inside she was torrid. "Why would you dump him??? You two are like, an item! That's stupid though."   
"But…"   
"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You very well know that you like him and he likes you."   
"How you know all this. I don't think he likes me. I mean, look at me!"   
"I can't, we're on the phone." She replied flatly.   
"I'm ugly, and stupid, and retarded, and- and I'm, I'm ugly, and a geek to the core!"   
"I know you are. And I'm the Queen of England."   
"Hey! You're the queen? How come you never told me?" the girl cried, not taking in the sarcastic tone her friend used.   
"Annie! I was being sarcastic. You're not all of those… I am."   
"Don't you go turnin this around on me! You aren't and you have a boyfriend to prove it!"   
"I wasn't the one who dumped the guy I liked."   
"He was gonna dump me anyway."   
"Ever thought about what he thought? Annie. I'm telling this to you as a friend. Go and say sorry, then you two can kiss and make up."   
"Eeeeewwwwyyyy!" Suddenly crestfallen, she breathe out slowly and in a heavy voice, "All joking aside, I don't think we were cut out for each other." She heard her voice cracking. "I just want it to end, then maybe all the pain will, will just go away."   
"Annie? Annie?" Josie appealed for her friend, who at the moment was looking out the balcony door. *How easy to just go down and never have to worry anymore.* The phone dropped to the ground, clattering the floor. Slowly, Annie opened the door and stepped out into the March air.   
"… Annie? Are you still there? I heard a crash…"   
Continuing to the ledge, the slight girl finally came to a stop. Hands on the rail, she viewed the drop from where she was. Giving a little laugh, she thought to herself, *Too bad I'm afraid of heights…*   
"… Annie! Where are you?…"   
*What about my friends? Do they really need me? Am I just in the way with their lives?*   
"… Please! Answer me!…" she pleaded.   
Snapping out of her trance, Annie lurched towards the phone. "Uh, Josie? Sorry about that, something I had to do…"   
"Really? The least you could do was tell me. Is something the matter?"   
"No, everything's fine." She responded.   
"Okay, if you say so." In the background, Josie's mother was barking for her to get off the phone. "Get off the phone! How many hours do you have to stay on that thing? Huh? There are other people in this household that need the phone!"   
"Hold on, Annie." The sound of a hand covering the receiver muffled the voices, but it was plain to 'hear' that the mother and daughter were in a heated debate. The parental unit won, this time. "Sorry, but I have to go. Isn't that great!"   
"Some more of your sarcasm?"   
"No. Really!"   
"Okay, so bye!"   
"Bye. I'll drop by later or maybe even tomorrow."   
"Bye." Walking slowly to her bedside table, Annie hung up the phone. She had a headache. "Wait! Where's Mark?" She sprung from the bed she catapulted herself in, as if it were on fire and rushed down the stairs. 

~TBC 

~*sigh* I didn't wanna break up wit him… it just happened… owell… So how'd ya like it? Pretty dumb, huh? Yep. But I can't keep it unfinished… the other one (talpa's return) I could do without, but this one… now that's another thing… nuttin else to say… til next chapter (which is the one under this one! z^_^z ) Bye-bye!   
~Misty   



	15. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 12: The Return of Two Blazes 

He tossed and turned in bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead; Ryo didn't get a lot of sleep these nights.   
Something was out there, and he didn't know what. There it was again, the sound. Ryo got up from bed. *It   
can't be Kento, he's way too loud...* The wind blew hard from the balcony as he step out into the moonlit   
night. (sigh) He sighed, a sigh of longing, for the way it used to be, for everything to come back together,   
but most of all, for his family. *Mom. I miss you so much. All I remember is the blur of your face, and your   
gentleness. And dad. I never did get to say goodbye. Why did you have to die so suddenly. I was only two   
when mom died, and... and then you had to go away too.*   
The sound. It was a thunderous roar, a mixture of pain, longing, loneliness... acceptance. Ryo lifted his head   
to the noise. It was like a song, looping its sadness throughout the forest. All creatures stopped their own   
songs, the one song coming out strong. *White Blaze?* Then as sudden as it began, the eerie song ended.   
Ryo forgot his previous thought. *That was strange. But... it seems so familiar...* 

The fresh morning mist gently spray the two early joggers. *At least she's getting better. Usually it takes a   
lot of urging these days just to get her to lighten up and 'live'.* Sage's normally 'poofy' (hehe) hair was tamed   
into a short hair style (which would probably grow back in a couple of weeks ^_^). He glanced at Annie.   
*How can she run like that without running out of breath?*   
*Running... its the only thing I'm good at. Running away from it all...* She let herself go, letting her body   
take her. She didn't even know where she was. Didn't even care. *Nobody will miss me anyway.*   
"Annie, better start headin back."   
"Yeah... You look beat, wanna start walkin?"   
"Nah. I'm fine." 

"You were sayin?" She crossed her arms, a new habit of hers. Sage leaned agaisnt a telephone post and   
crossed his arms too.   
"Well 'that' was about a minute ago. What the?!" A blur of yellow and black rushed towards them, brushing   
by Sage. The latter backing away (hey, this was no deer{^_^}).   
The creature stopped in front of Annie, who replied to it by saying, "Aw! Ain't it cute?"   
Sage's eyes widened. "It- its..."   
She petted it and it purred loudly; almost too loud. "Its a cheetah! And somehow... it seems, seems like I've   
known it before..." The cheetah reached only to her mid-thigh, it was obvious that it wasn't yet full grown.   
Quickly, as though it was never there, the golden animal ran off, almost full speed, leaving the two stunned. 

The scent of food floated in the air. Inhaling the wonderous smells, Kento bounded down the stairs, almost   
catapulting himself into Cye. "Mornin Cye!"   
"Hey Kento." trying his best to look somewhat cheerful, Cye climbed on his seat in the new dining table that   
Mia bought. "Who cooked?"   
"I don't care, just as long as it isn't Rowen."   
Sage walked in carrying a plateful of eggs, sunnyside up, and another of bacon. "The toast is coming up, so   
just chill." Kento launched himself towards the food, but Cye hindered him. He rolled his eyes at Kento.   
Finally, Rowen came down, unmistakably still fighting sleep. "Something smells good." Was all he said to his   
companions.   
"What?!? Rowen, awake on his own?" Kento smirked.   
"And before noon too!" Added Cye. "I guess Kento isn't the only one that wakes to the smell of food."   
Rowen didn't want to break Cye's bubble, he was cracking jokes at the least, even if it was at him. "Don't   
just wake up to any food, it has to be good." He smiled, not willing himself to get irked. "Ah! Here come the   
toast." Utensils ready, he beat Kento to the eggs and bacon, and was about to shish kabob a toast when   
Annie came in from the kitchen.   
*Uh-oh. Cat fight coming our way.* Thought Kento. *Hey! Rowen left only two eggs for me!!! I'll get him   
back. This house ain't big enough for the both of us.*   
"G'mornin guys." She smiled. "So how's breakfast?"   
"Rowen took all the food," Kento pouted, "And he only left this much!" he indicated to the half empty plates   
on the table. Annie sighed, and went back in the kitchen, and returned, balancing two plates literally covered   
with food. "Yay!" 

Everyone had eaten their breakfast, and now sat, lounging in the living room. Sage was talking animatedly   
about their encounter with the yellow animal. "... And it just appeared out of nowhere..."   
"Uhuh." Kento flipped through the next page of his manga, Pretty Soldier SailorMoon.   
Rowen looked over his shoulder. "Those are for sissies." he taunted.   
"Why you!"   
"Kento! Rowen! Stop it right now. If Mia saw you two fighting in her living-"   
Ryo was cut off by Mia's reproach, "There is NO fighting in this house! If you want to clash against one   
another, then do it outside, okay!" her hands still at her hips, Mia scanned the room. *Maybe what we need   
is a vacation... Away from Toyama... Maybe in the UK or France. Someplace there.* 

"Cye? May I come in?" she ceased her tapping at the door. It wasn't working. The door wasn't close all the   
way. She pushed it open.   
He was on his bed, arms behind his head, brows furrowed in concentration. "Annie." He looked up, face   
suddenly brightly, you can barely tell he was faking it.   
"I know, know that I was a little, no, a lot... frank about our relationship... Maybe, maybe if we talk about   
it..." Something flickered in her eyes, then was gone. Annie tried to smile, and placed her hand on the   
bedpost.   
"Well? (sigh) I guess I overacted too. I know you just want to be friends, but... I can't act that way towards   
you." Cye let out another sigh. 

"You two have got to get back together." Ryo said to Annie, the latter just moments from leaving the room.   
They formed a pact, that they will always be friends, no matter what. "I want to see both of you happy   
again."   
A slight rustling from outside compelled the two to become more alert. "You hear that?"   
Ryo nodded, "Dynasty?"   
"Don't know, wanna check it out?" Annie needed no answer as both of them bolted outside. 

They searched, not physically, but rather mentally, skimming Mia's property, the lot of it. "There's nothing   
here." Annie finally said.   
"Sure... That's what they want you to think." Then he turned to a sound, only to hear Annie's warning   
"Watch Out" before he was pinned to the ground. Not giving time to think, he called upon his subarmor.   
"Awwwww!!! IT likes you!" Proclaimed Annie, and an almost deafening purr responded to it.   
*What?* then he opened his eyes, to white all around. *Huh? Where am I?* Almost reading his mind, the   
whiteness lifted itself from Ryo and a huge wet 'thing' covered his face. "Ack! What's this?" Ryo brushed   
himself off, looking up. What he saw astounded him. A white tiger! A gigantic white tiger to say the least!   
He felt his face, a little slimy from where the tiger licked him. "White Blaze?" The tiger answered with a   
roar.   
"How'd you know it's name?" Annie asked. "Why, I don't even know Sunblaze's name." she said pointing to   
the cheetah. "Wait a minute, did I just say Sunblaze?" The smaller of the cats purred again, hearing her   
name.   
"This is too weird!" Ryo exclaimed. Suddenly, Rowen and Sage came out, hearing the clamoring.   
"Uh, people? There's a white tiger, a big white tiger, standing next to Ryo!" Rowen rubbed his eyes and did   
a double take. "You seeing that Sage?"   


~TBC 

*Awwwwww... I couldn't resist.... the thought of my very own pet cheetah... (sigh) It's sooooooo cute...   
And of course, what is the Ronin Warriors without White Blaze, the faithful tiger that gets everyone's asses   
out of trouble... Until next time...   
~Misty 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 13: Decoding the Armor 

Mia was working upstairs. "We don't want to give Mia a heart attack or anything, so be quiet." spoke Ryo   
to his new found pet. Annie did the same. They crept up the stairs, making sure not to create a substantial   
amount of noise as to create suspicion when they passed Mia's armor and weapons room, where she worked,   
trying to decode her grandfather's computer files.   
"Safe." Ryo backed into the door and knocked his head softly into it. White Blaze curled up on his bed,   
which creaked menacingly, threathening to collapse under the weight. Sage and Rowen could still not   
believe there was a tiger in the house. "No Rowen! Don't even think about it!"   
"What?" he almost whined, "Can't I just study him for a while?" Sage threw a pillow at his best friend,   
Rowen.   
There came a knocking on the door. Everyone tensed. "Ryo? Are you in there? Cye and me heard   
somethin." the familiar drawl of Kento eased them all. Ryo opened the door, taking sure not to slam it when   
he closed it back. "Hachchchch-th- that's a, a- a"   
Cye finished it off for Kento, "Huge tiger!" he almost breathe. Both of their eyes widened beyond belief.   
"Ryo?" Ryo answered Kento with a shrug. 

"So you think Mia will let us keep them?" The two cats paced up and down the small space in Ryo's, now   
very crowded, room, knowing it is about them they were talking about.   
"I don't know, maybe it'll take a little persuading, if ya know what I mean." Sage said, a little too coy for his   
own good.   
"But Mia-" Ryo started to say.   
"What about me?" Interrupted Mia, popping her head into the room. Luckily, she didn't notice the two big   
cats.   
Stepping closer to Mia as to block the animals from view, Rowen commenced "Uh, Mia? There's something   
we need to tell ya." And upon hearing this, White Blaze came out of his hiding place.   
Mia's eyes widened, the same as Kento's and Cye's did. She was close to fainting, only something held her   
back. "Yes. It's the one my grandfather has told me about." 

Leading the way to the computer/weapons room, Mia walked on the mere few yards. She was intent on   
finding out everything about the armors, and the legends. *I must! If only the code was much easier to   
break.*   
Looking at Mia's frown, Sage asked, "Mia? Is there something wrong?" But the woman just shook her head,   
and forced a smile. She unlocked the door and flipped the light switch, illuminating the whole room.   
"Whoa, kewl! Look at all o da the stuff!"   
"Kento." Cye scolded, "Don't break anything! And I mean it."   
The darked haired warrior just shrugged and made his way to an ancient looking armor. "Lighten up Cye!"   
he called back to his friend, while admiring the steel plates that lined the front of the armor.   
Meanwhile, Mia had turned on the computer. Her grandfather's. It was pretty old, probably from the late   
eighty's. But the code was almost impossible to break.   
"Ah! So this is the famous Proffesor Koji's computer database on armors. I can't believe you never let us in   
here before!" exclaimed Rowen. He really liked computers. Especially ones with information he did not   
know. Behind them, a crash was heard. And Annie's shriek accompanied it a few seconds later.   
"Ugh! You- You stupid!"   
"Ow! Annie! I didn't mean it!" Kento's whine was heard clear through the whole room.   
Ryo, who was standing behind Mia's sitting form in front of the computer, glanced to see what happened.   
Kento's face reddened when he saw the looks of disapproval and contempt directed at him. It didn't help that   
his right hand ached from the blow inflicted by the girl stand next to him.   
Hands at her hips, Annie continued to nag at the poor victim of a mischance. She seemed to be standing at   
the remains of the armor, that not so long ago, Kento was admiring. "I didn't mean it!" he pleaded again. "It   
was an accident!"   
From her seat, Mia sighed, "That is why I NEVER let you guys in..." Chuckles rose from the others as they   
deducted what had happened.   
"I'll help clean this up." Cye lamented. "Sometimes I forget that Kento isn't supposed to be left alone."   
"Hey! What's that s'pose to mean?"   
"Just clean your mess up." Annie shot back at Kento. Then in a softer tone, "Thanks, but you don't need to   
help clean up."   
"But I want ta!" Cye said in a mock whine.   
"Aw, dat ok. Just do whateva ya want." Annie chimed. *I don't wanna fight now. I'll just try to be, well,   
managable to the least.*   
"Yes! See Mia. The passwords have something to do with the elements and season. You did say that you   
grandfather was into mystical propecies and armors and all o' that. It may take some thinkin, but once you   
understand some of the armors, crackin the code is a piece of cake. (note the alliteration!)" The new yorker   
voice explained.   
"Did someone say cake?!?"   
"Shhh! Kento, can't you see we're busy?" Ryo reproved. "Mia, can you find more information on the   
armors?"   
Mia typed in a few words, "I'll try." The screen flashed and a necklace was displayed. It was a very poor   
BASICS image, but they could tell that the necklace was very beautiful. "Wow! I neve saw this before!" she   
exclaimed.   
Annie, curious as to what they were doing, came up to the computer. What she saw made her gasped in   
surprise. "Anything the matter? You look like you saw a ghost." Ryo eyed Annie.   
"That looks like my necklace." the teen cried out, obviously still in shock. "But nobody outside of my family   
ever laid eyes on my necklace. It was passed down, from grandmother to granddaughter..." she breathed.   
"Impossible. We never saw you with any necklace of the like!" Rowen almost barked. With that remark,   
Annie took off the sweater she was wearing (it was March and a sudden, um, forget it... it was just cold!).   
Under it, there was a slight glimmer, as if the sun was being reflected off somewhere. She wore a green, 3/4   
sleeve shirt, and round her neck, was the same exact necklace! It hung down to her waist, a golden chain   
supporting a pendant the shape of an idealized sun with a marble sized orb in the center. "... It was given to   
me by my grandmother, right before she died. She said that I was special, and that someday, I will find out   
what the necklace means. I think I did. Right before we moved, I mean, me and my family, to here. In   
Washington D.C. there was this guy. And somehow, the necklace reacted to him, and then I found out about   
the armor. My grandmother also said that I shouldn't take it off. I don't know why exactly, but she did, and   
so I did. I thought that it would poke me when I go to bed, but it didn't, and I kept it on since I got it."   
"Oh!" Ryo and Kento nodded as if they knew precisely what she said. They didn't. Mia thought for a   
moment, then read the caption on the screen.   
"May I see the necklace?" Annie lifted it over her head and placed the pendant in Mia's palm. "It says here   
that this is made by the Spanish explorers that came to the Philippine Islands. It was a gift given to a girl   
whom an explorer wanted to marry. On the back, it's suppose to have a name or some kind of engraving."   
Turning the sun pendant over, Mia noted the word's, one in Spanish, the other, Japanese. "Esperanza.   
Mikomi." she read aloud.   
"Isn't that you kanji? Hope?" Ryo asked. "We definitely need to read up on this." he said, jokingly.   
"Yes. We do." the reddish brown haired woman replied. This time it was serious. 

~TBC 

*Ahhh! Finished... At least with this part... I will post more info on the armors in another section; Mia's   
computer. (soon to be up... mikomi watashi! ^_^) So sorry for the bad Japanese, I'm still learnin! Though I   
have no senshi-sama, I will try to learn all by my self! (I'm a big girl now!!!!) You're all probably sick n tired   
of my baka character, Annie (which is me... hehe), so I'm plottin on a way to get rid of her... *sigh* But first   
we get to go on vacation! Yay! Maybe to Australia n pick up a lil o dat Cye accent! (He's so sweet though,   
even though I make fun o him, he still hangs in the site!) Tata for now!   
~Misty 


	17. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 14: Anchors Away (alliteration not intended ^_^) 

"Ugh! Baka computer!" Mia scolded, nearly knocking the computer offline. "What's the freakin password?!?" She took a deep breath, and calmed herself. "Maybe we all need a little vacation. Besides, summer vacation would be over soon and we still didn't go anywhere. Yes! That's it! And I can ask them where they want to go!" Having made up her mind, Mia turned off the computer and headed downstairs.   
Sage looked up in time to see Mia making her way down the stairs. *Looks like she's up to something.* he mused, taking in her expression. "What's up Mia?"   
"I just got an idea! Call the others." The excitement in her voice quickly caught on to Sage. 

Once he got his orders, he went to the kitchen door, "Sure. I'll get em now!"   
The blond came to the back door and opened it, making sure that there was nothing on top of it, and took a step outside into the bright sunlight. "Hey gu-" he never finished the words when a projectile was launched towards his unprepared self. "Ack! Who did that!?"   
Giggles and laughter were heard all through the backyard. "I did it." Some English tainted accent said, but Sage recognized the voice, and stared daggers at the girl. The latter then shrugged, "So what?"   
"Boy Sage, you look like a mess!" Kento commented, eyeing Sage's sagging hair, with now covered his face. "Annie, what did you put in that water balloon again?"   
"Oh, just a little of my hair stuff. Ya know, the leave in conditioner thing that you're not supposed to mix with the gel that I accidentally dropped in the balloon." She giggled again, and pointed to Sage's not so poofy hair.   
"Why you! I'll get you for that!" he glared at the girl again, then broke out into a smile. "I guess I do look like a mess."   
"No, Sage, I think you look better with your hair like that, luv." Cye commented, with a believable mock seriousness. But Sage just shook his head, sending globs of mutated gel everywhere.   
Ryo ducked, grinning, "Hey! Watch it!" He grabbed a towel that they had just in case. "And that was your April Fool's trick. I hope you're not sore." He draped the towel over his comrade's head and mopped off some of the mixture. Then in fast strokes, used the friction to dry his hair. "There you go!" Examining his handiwork, Ryo took a step back. More laughter started.   
The raven haired girl spoke, "Uh, Ryo? I forgot to tell you… You are supposed to leave the stuff in… that's why it's called leave-in." Although she didn't laugh, the mirth in her eyes showed it all.   
Sage looked about ready to pounce. "What is it now?!" He ran to the house and bounded up the stairs, all but bulldozing Mia, who was wondering where everyone had gone.   
"Sage?" her jaw dropped, "Is that you?" She did a double take, looking back at the guy who just came in to see if she was right. Then a small grin broke out on her face. *They must have gotten him.* 

Advancing into the room, Sage closed the door and locked it behind him. *I hate it when they mess with my hair!* He walked over to his desk and with the smooth effectiveness of a born hair-stylist, brought out the tools that he needed to repair his beloved locks. In the bed next to his own, Rowen stirred. *Finally! He hasn't moved since he went to bed last night.* He grabbed the hoard of things he got out and headed to the door.   
"Sage? That you?" Rowen blinked, stared, and blinked again, this time rubbing his eyes. "Is that a new look or something?" he said smugly, then not helping himself, snickered.   
The blond turned his head to the blue-haired teen, "Oh shut up Rowen! At least I have girls who admire my hair!" he retorted.   
"Well, not in that condition, they won't." Rowen directed to Sage, who shrugged and left the room, unlocking the door and quickly making his way to the bathroom, arm load full of hair products. *Now let's see how bad it is…* he thought to himself after closing the bathroom door and switching on the light.   
"Do you think Sage is okay with his new look?" Cye asked, genuine concern on his face. *April Fool's a fun American holiday. I wish we had it sooner. Annie seems to be having fun, and that's a first since, well…*   
"We'll see wh-" Ryo's statement was interrupted by a bloodcurdling howl of suffering. "What? Dynasty?!?" Then it dawned upon them, everyone yelling the same name, "Sage?!?" as they ran to where the sound came from. 

The teen hung her head down, eyes focused on a central point in the floor. "I'm so sorry Sage. If you want, I can put that stuff in my head too." All the fun had gone out of her, and she was in her regular depressed old self.   
Sage looked up, "No, it's okay, really! I just didn't know it would be that bad." Sage smiled, "It was a good trick though!"   
Mia turned to Annie, then Sage. "So. Uh, now that we're all here, I'd like to tell you all about my idea…" she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.   
"I'm all ears, Mia." Ryo said. Next to him, Rowen was temperamental because he had missed all the fun. Josie had come over, and was giggling and trying to make Annie at least crack a smile. Everyone turned to face Mia.   
"Ok. When I was working on the computer, I got this idea. What we need it a little vacation, like in Europe or America or someplace like that. How does that sound?"   
"Great! I love trying out new foods!" Kento sounded, jumping up in joy, producing smirks from the others,   
Mia continued, ignoring the rude interruption, "The problem is that we have about a month til school starts, and we need to plan out where we are going and book all of the flights in time. Any ideas to where we should go?"   
"How about France? Or Belgium?" Sage answered.   
Kento had ideas of his own. "Germany has a lot of good food."   
Annie looked up, "Hey! I have a niece there. We could visit them."   
"You have a niece? What? How?!" Cye asked, eyes wide.   
"Actually it's a step niece, but…"   
Josie broke through, saying, "I wann go to the Czech Republic or Ireland! That's where my family was from, kinda."   
"Everyone, since we all want to go somewhere in Europe, why not just take a tour of Europe?" Heads turned to the blue haired genius.   
"Sure! Sounds like a plan to me." Ryo replied.   
"Great! I'll book our flights tomorrow. Josie, you ask your parents if you could come. We'll lay out our excursion today. This would be just what we need!"   
Everyone talked excitedly, and were celebrating, shouting, Kento, jumping up and down. There were even a few laughs exchanged about what had happened earlier.   
"Europe! Watch out! The Ronin Warriors are coming!" Kento shouted, leaping to the air. 

~TBC 

* hehe… (song "here we go now" by nsync plays in the background) oh yeah!!! (record scratches and the song stops, replaced by "midnight party" on the kimi yst soundtrack) woooooo… funky trip! aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! This is great! O, excuse me, I'm hyper…. JA NE!!!   
~Misty 


	18. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 15: Please Keep Your Seat in an Upright Position 

*They said no! That's so not fair! Too bad! I'll just say that Annie asked me to an overnight stay… A really long one!* Josie turned this over in her mind. "Yea, my parent's said I could come. But I don't know how I'm gonna pay for it though."   
Mia just smiled, "That's okay, you don't need to pay anything. I'm providing for all of the cash. Everything's being funded by me."   
"Yeah, I'll help too, but all of my assets are in dollars, not yen." Annie added. "I finally got permission to touch my money."   
"So, the plane leaves in two days, huh? Should we start packing?" Cye said practically. His eyes drifted off to Annie.   
"Yeah, why not? It's always better to be early and not procrastinate like me." Annie replied.   
Rowen smiled at Josie, "Will you help me pack? I'm afraid I'm not good at that. I might forget something important, like… I don't even know where to start."   
"Sure!" the brown haired teen said, following Rowen.   
"Everything's all set! This is gonna be great!" she looked at the others left in the room, "what are you guys waiting for? Start a-packing!" Mia said in false beration. 

At last! The day that all have been waiting for. "Hurry up! We're going to miss the flight!" Mia frantically packed the luggage into the back of her jeep (with it's spacious back seat!). Rowen groggily to the car and got in, falling asleep instantly.   
Sage sighed, "It took me the great part of the morning just to wake him up!" Cye bumped into him, carrying more luggage, his and Annie's and some of Josie's too.   
"Thank you so much for volunteering! I needed help with all of my stuff!"   
"No problem Annie." The teen responded, straining under his mass of baggage. "I do what I can." He smiled, and tried to balance all of the things in his arms.   
Ryo raised an eyebrow, "You okay Cye?" he said, taking a few of the bags and buckling under the weight.   
"Just fine."   
A blur of fur dashed towards them. It was Sunblaze. "I feel bad that we have to leave them behind." Annie said, taking in the bundle of fluff in her arms. "I'll miss you." She whispered to the critter, "Here's so you'll remember me." The girl unclasped the necklace she always wore on her neck and placed it on the cheetah, wrapping it twice so that it would not dangle. "I hope you won't lose it, but I trust you'll keep it safe."   
"Annie! Quickly! We have to go to the Narita Airport! Now!" Ryo exclaimed, already saying goodbye to his own pet 'cat'. The girl pulled back from Sunblaze, not willing to leave the cat behind. Then she ran to the jeep, where everyone was already waiting, and got in.   
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. After all, they are wild animals and can take care of themselves." Mia said to Annie and Ryo in particular.   
"I hope your right." The teens replied simultaneously. 

The ride to the airport was a loud one, with Kento leading the discussions on where they're going and all the fun they are going to have. Josie, on the other hand, kept quiet, silently brooding on what was to become of her when they return home. *My parents are gonna be so pissed…*   
Rowen sensed his friend's troubled thoughts and placed an arm around her. "What you thinking about?" he asked.   
Josie looked up, faking a smile that didn't even falter Rowen's questioned look. "Oh, it's nuttin. I'm just a little nervous about flying, that's all. It's only gonna be my second time, since when I came here."   
"Ya sure?" Rowen's New Yorker accent kicking in. He knew that wasn't all she was thinking about, but what.   
All Josie did was nod, for fear that she'll say something that she'll later regret. Mia's jeep drove on, heading towards the airport, where another adventure lies, waiting. 

"Flight 978 for Paris, France now boarding. Hikouki wa kyunanahatchi, Pari, Furansuyuki…"   
"That's us. C'mon." Mia herded the group towards the boarding platform. Unknown to them, another, cloaked in a dark trenchcoat, was following them, dark laughter showing from its glowing eyes.   
"I wanted the window seat!" Rowen said, doing his hardess to pull Kento away from the seat.   
"Uh uh! I got here first." The warrior replied, stubborn as can be. From the behind the seat, Cye emerged, hurdling over the source of conflict, and sitting down.   
He smiled to Kento and Rowen, "Now you dears can't fight anymore. This is my seat." He got looks of pure repugnance and scowls from the two of them, then they retreated.   
Sage had no problems choosing a seat, he took Rowen's ticket, which had seat number G19, in the middle row. Right next to a group of pretty girls too (Sage's dream?). And Mia took the seat across from him, G20, and Ryo sat next to Mia, claiming a window seat. Behind them, Annie sat, and Cye was directly behind Ryo. That left Josie across from Annie, Rowen next to Josie (and also directly behind Sage {hmm… I wonder, maybe to keep him out of trouble?}), and Kento to the left of Rowen. (pant… that was very hard… all those prepositions! ^_^)   
When everyone finally settled down, the usual flight precautions were said over the intercom and safety were discussed by the attendants. Finally, the plane started to roll, backing away from the platform. Mia turned to the others, "We should rest, it's going to be a long flight."   
"Yeah, just chill." Kento said, laid back on his seat, "What could possibly go wrong?" From somewhere in the back of the plane, the mysterious being was listening in on their conversations, clearly in good humor of what Kento had said. *Yes, Ronin Warriors, 'What could possibly go wrong?'* he mocked, a sinister smile breaking his face. From under the coat, a glimmer of metal showed. 

A few hours later, the leader of the Ronins felt something strangely familiar. Ryo turned to Cye. "Did you feel that too?"   
"Yeah, it's like there something here that's not supposed to be." He replied, accent tainted with worry. He looked to Annie, and saw a faint yellow glow on her forehead.   
Josie must have seen this too, for she whispered something to her friend. "Annie, your kanji.. is… um, kinda showing…" The girls hand flew quickly to her forehead. And briskly face the window.   
"Uh, Cye? Is there something wrong with my forehead?" the dark haired girl questioned.   
The latter shrugged, "Nothing luv, it's just a little, well, not really, it's just, glowing…"   
The plane jerked up a little and the captain spoke through the intercom in Japanese and the interpreter spoke, "The captain is sorry for the turbulence, but there are some storm clouds that can not be pass over." At that, Ryo and Cye lifted their blinds up and glanced at the sky, which had turned a dark hue of gray and looked very familiar, if only they could remember. Suddenly, lightning flashed across the ominous sky, and the plane seemingly lost all power and commenced to plunge down to the earth.   
Perverse laughter filled the cabin of the plane. Walking to the center of the platform, the dark clad figure stared at the civilian warriors. "So, these are the Ronin Warriors? I will not waste my time on these children." He tore the trenchcoat off, revealing the palest blue, short of white, subarmor. The boy of fifteen towered well above the warriors at 6'1", and his head of light brown almost straw colored shook with his laughter. Annie took one look at the teen and gasped, wide-eyed.   
Ryo stood up to face the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?" he yelled.   
"I am John, of the armor of Trifid, and faithful servant and warlord of Talpa, master of the Dynasty and Nether Realm, soon to be the master of this world."   
From his seat, Kento yawned, "Wow! That's a really long intro, how long did it take you to make up?" *Boy, another Dynasty dork to take care of.* he thought. Rowen elbowed Kento in the stomach, sending a not voiced, "cut it out" to him.   
John just glared at him, sending telekinetic restraint to the strongest of the warriors. He smiled, "Tough words for one who can not even stand up to himself."   
"Hey! What?!? I can't move! Whatcha do?"   
Rowen used his armor link to tell the others, "I don't think this is the regular Dynasty soldier here. We better be careful."   
Annie answered him, "No, he's not… I know him… he's more powerful, and somehow, this Talpa got a hold of him…" She looked confused at why she said this, but quickly pushed it away. Cye pieced together two and two, and understood.   
"Guys, I say we take care of this crud!" Ryo said, calling his subarmor. Everyone except Annie followed.   
"Annie!," Josie scolded, "Why aren't you in armor?" The girl just ignored this, *I have to think. He's still my friend under there, but something's changed.*   
"Finally! You have decided to act. Let me show you how a real warrior fights!"   
"Sorry Dynasty turd, but we are real warriors!" Sage retorted. Rowen backed him up, he really didn't like this guy.   
The stranger formed a helmet in his hand and placed it on his head. A surge of energy formed around him and light nearly blinded the onlookers. When it faded, the teen stood in the center of the aisle, a black and white armor where his subarmor used to be. He took out two small samurai swords and stood in a fighting stance, drawing energy from around him. He smiled again, this time a boyish charm showed through.   
Josie looked at the new comer and wondered, *Why isn't Annie getting into her armor? And who is this person? She looks like she knows him…* Then, as with the others, excepting Annie, call forth their armors, forming a semi circle in the process.   
"Ready to be beaten?" Sage said drawing his nodatchi. His eyes momentarily flickered to the others before focusing again on the enemy. Cye made his way to the unarmed girl. He was going to stay there and protect Annie unless the group needed him.   
The turbulence grew. Soon the plane was shaking heavily, but oddly enough, the passengers were not at all worried. It seems the Dynasty had taken over them and the plane.   
Ryo led the warriors, keeping steady when the tumult was at its worse. "C'mon and face us you spineless excuse for a chicken!"   
"Be careful!" Mia shouted. She was holding on her seat for dear life. Annie was behind her, still not in armor, and was… meditating? "Now's not the time to do that! You're starting to act like Sage!"   
Sage, hearing that, turned to Mia, "And what's wrong with that?" He dodged to the left, a shuriken flying across, lodging itself to an empty seat not too far from him.   
"So? You finally decide to fight, huh?" taunted the orange armored fellow. He charged at John and came sprawling back when the latter landed a smooth upper cut to his jaw. The warlord closed his eyes, sending the other warriors not being able to move by use of his telekinesis. Only Cye and Rowen escaped this. Cye because he was not in range, and Rowen because while Kento was making his move, he had sneaked behind the armored opponent.   
"Is that all the Ronin Warriors have to offer?" A snicker evaded his lips. Seeing this as his golden opportunity, Rowen launched his attack, firing arrows at John and landing his flip kick in the square of his back. The Dynasty warrior turned around, undaunted by the attacks which he received and faced his attacker. He flicked his wrists and two of his throwing stars flew off towards the blue haired teen.   
"Ack!" Rowen yelped as he was thrown back with some unknown force and held to the plane's side by the two shurikens. It was all up to Cye.   
Annie meditated, in her mind trying to free the others. *He is using his mind to hold them captives. If Cye can only distract him for a few more minutes, then I'll be able…* She saw the various threads that held each of her friends and the faint fushia that surrounded the warlord.   
Somehow, Cye heard Annie's plea and proceeded to circle around John. "Too bad I can't use my water attack. This plane costs way too much to pay with my allowance." He ducked and batted away the throwing stars that was thrown his way. *I have to remember not to get too close. Or else I'll end up like the others.* He held his yari firmly, *Maybe I can use it to grab him and that should hold him for at least a while.*. He thrust it at the person, succeeding in capturing one of his arms and snapped the man catcher back, sending the captive flying into a seat.   
"There!" Annie shouted (very unlike her) as the others shouted their hoorahs too.   
"Time for butt kicking! And I know who's." Kento said, twirling his numchucks at the warlord. All five of the once enslaved warriors attacked him, Cye still holding on to his arm. Battered and bruised, the warrior collapsed to the floor of the plane and retreated to his base, sure that his master would not take this defeat kindly.   
"Yes! We did it!" Josie said, then she turned to Annie, "Did you free us?"   
The girl just closed her eyes. "I don't know. Right now, I just want to go to sleep."   
"I think you're starting to act like Rowen, not me." The blond said. "But you're right, we all need a rest."   
And so the remainder of the flight was met without any problems. 

~TBC 

* That was an extremely long chapter! Usually I don't write that much! Must be a diarhea o the typin! (that didn't make any sense whatsoeva, but I dacare) Ummm… see! I suck at writing fight scenes soooo bad!!! Oh well, since I'm so lazy, I don't want to rewrite that, so… bleh! To bad! Hehe….. ~Misty   



End file.
